La loi est sacrée
by Gody
Summary: Dans un monde où Tom Jedusor règne en maître, il existe des hommes qui peuvent porter des enfants et qui sont vendus comme des bonbons. Harry est prêt à tout pour mettre fin à ce règne, même si pour cela il doit essayer de remporter la main de Drago Malfoy, le fils unique de Lucius Malfoy et un homme capable d'avoir des enfants.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors je suis ravie de vous présenter la fic qui a gagné le vote! J'espère que vous l'aimerez comme moi je l'aime!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 1**

_Extrait de loi concernant les porteurs:_

_Tout homme ayant la capacité de porter des enfants sera immédiatement considéré comme étant un «enfant de l'état», par conséquent les parents des dits enfants n'auront plus aucun droit sur eux. Ces enfants seront élevés dans une maison spéciale où ils apprendront comment s'occuper de leur futur mari. Un porteur ne peut pas utiliser de magie ou avoir un rôle dans la société hormis celui de marier un homme de rang noble et de faire des enfants. _

Harry Potter essayaient de rester droit alors que le vieux majordome continuait à déblatérer sur les nombreux titres que possédaient la famille Malfoy. Il reconnaissait volontiers qu'il devait, lui aussi, avoir de nombreux titres de noblesses, mais Seigneur… quelle ennuie mortelle. Son regard se posa sur Sirius Black et Ronald Weasley. Ron semblait difficilement garder les yeux ouverts et ne cessaient de passer une main énervée dans ses cheveux roux. Il risquait de se décoiffer avant même d'avoir pu rencontrer Drago Malfoy. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur chaque autre prétendant qui se trouvait dans la pièce et il faillit avoir une grimace. Chacun de ces hommes étaient l'ennemi… L'ennemi afin d'obtenir le prix qu'il désirait. Sauf que son prix à lui n'avait rien avoir avec la main de Drago Malfoy.

- Bras droit de notre souverain Tom Jedusor. Duc de…

Seigneur… N'allait-il jamais terminé? Tout aurait beaucoup plus simple si Drago Malfoy avait été vendu comme les autres porteurs. Après tout, la loi stipulait clairement qu'un porteur était offert à un homme noble ayant le plus d'argent à offrir, mais Drago Malfoy était différent. Il n'était pas comme les autres porteurs, puisque ses parents avaient le droit de le reconnaitre comme étant leur fils. Un exploit qui n'avait jamais été accompli auparavant, mais Lucius Malfoy était le bras droit de Tom Jedusor et celui-ci avait essayé d'assouplir la loi autant qu'il lui était possible. Alors, au lieu d'être vendu au plus offrant, Drago Malfoy était non seulement acheter comme une marchandise, mais il devenait aussi le prix d'une compétition féroce. Tous ces hommes ne se battaient pas uniquement afin d'épouser Drago Malfoy, bien qu'il ait entendu des rumeurs disant qu'il était magnifique, mais ils se battaient surtout pour devenir l'héritier de Lucius Malfoy. Après tout, le bras droit de leur roi n'avait aucun autre enfant, à qui donc reviendrait toute cette puissance, ces terres et cet argent quand il mourrait? Lui, par contre, se fichait éperdument de la fortune des Malfoy. Il se fichait aussi que Drago Malfoy était beau. Il ne voulait qu'une chance… une simple chance de voir Tom Jedusor et de lui planter un couteau dans le cœur…

- Lucius Malfoy. Finit par dire le majordome.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur le grand homme blanc qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Harry obligea son visage à ne pas se tordre en une grimace peu amène alors que Lucius Malfoy leur lançant un regard nonchalant. Les yeux clairs se promenaient sur chacun de leur visage avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Chers gentlemans… Commença-t-il. C'est avec le plus grand plaisir que je vous accueille dans cette demeure qui sera la vôtre durant la compétition. Vous y resterez jusqu'au mariage… ou jusqu'à ce que vous soyez éliminé.

Il était hors de question qu'Harry perde. Il s'agissait de sa seule chance… de son unique chance… La tyrannie que Tom Jedusor exerçait depuis une centaine d'années devait se terminer… Cet homme n'allait jamais mourir… Il faisait absolument tout pour rester vivant. Il ne vieillissait pas, ne tombait jamais malade et était protégé par les meilleurs soldats du pays. Il fallait qu'il soit seul afin qu'il ait au moins une chance de le vaincre… ou qu'un de ses frères d'arme le vainquent. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Sirius qui semblait aussi calme que d'habitude, malgré le fait que ses yeux bleus glacés semblaient vibrer. Selon la loi, Sirius devait se marier à ses 30 ans, ce qui voulait dire dans un an… Il était donc normal qu'il soit dans cette compétition. Sauf qu'il voulait autant la tête de Tom Jedusor que lui. Ce qui voulait absolument tout dire.

- Dans cette compétition, vous serez testé sur votre intelligence, vos manières, vos caractéristiques physiques… Tout sera sujet à examen… À chaque semaine, l'un de vous sera éliminé.

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Le seul moyen pour que vous échappiez à l'élimination, si votre nom est nommé, est si mon fils demande que vous soyez "sauvé". Si cela arrive, un autre d'entre vous sera éliminé.

Il avait donc intérêt à être apprécié par Drago Malfoy. Dans ce genre de mariage, le porteur n'avait jamais voix au chapitre… Quelle chance pour Drago Malfoy d'être né dans une famille aussi prestigieuse. Les autres porteurs n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, chacun d'entre vous aura un moment seul avec mon fils avant la fin de cette semaine. Drago rencontra cinq prétendants par jour. Vous aurez une heure pour le convaincre que vous êtes un homme digne de lui.

Et la voix de Lucius Malfoy semblait clairement indiqué qu'ils avaient intérêt à être digne de son fils unique.

- Sans plus tarder, je vous présente mon fils: Drago Malfoy.

Trois silhouettes en kimono apparurent, un long voile couvrant chacune de leur figure. L'une des personnes s'approcha de Lucius Malfoy alors que les deux autres se mettaient derrière eux. Celle qui s'était approchée du bras droit de Tom Jedusor enleva brusquement son voile et Harry essaya vainement de ne pas avoir la moindre réaction. Les rumeurs avaient raison… Drago Malfoy était superbe. Plus que superbe. Ses cheveux blonds et lisses tombaient gracieusement autour de son visage et atteignaient ses épaules. Et son visage… S'il avait cru, lorsqu'il était enfant, qu'une statue pouvait revenir à la vie… il en avait la preuve en ce moment. Malgré la froideur de son expression, ses traits étaient si bien sculptés qu'il avait l'impression qu'un artiste l'avait dessiné. Son kimono blanc ne faisait que compléter son teint d'albâtre et sa bouche, d'un rose délicat, semblant être fait pour les baisers. Hé bien… Wow.

- Chacun votre tour, vous viendrez vous présenter à mon fils.

Le majordome commença alors à citer les noms des trente prétendants et Harry laissa son regard dérivé sur les deux autres silhouettes. Les compagnons de Drago Malfoy étaient habillés de kimono noir et le brun ne pouvait que se demander de qui il s'agissait. Ils devaient être des porteurs s'il en jugeait par leurs vêtements, mais pourquoi étaient-ils ici?

- Sirius Black.

Sirius s'approcha alors calmement de Drago Malfoy, lui prit la main et la porta délicatement à ses lèvres. Les yeux argentés du blond s'attardèrent sur les traits de son allié, et Harry n'était nullement assez stupide pour ne pas deviner ce que celui-ci devait se dire. Sirius semblait avoir été créé pour ressembler à un Dieu grecque. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait été choisi. Tout en lui semblait hurler qu'il était l'être le plus attirant de la pièce. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais qui tombaient sur sa nuque, ses yeux bleu ciel… Il avait, certes, autant de conversation qu'une huitre, mais sa beauté compensait cet handicap. Sirius ne prit même pas la peine de sourire à Drago Malfoy avant de retourner près de lui. Ouais… il devait se dire que son visage ferait tout le travail et, la plupart du temps, il avait raison.

- Harry Potter.

Le brun s'essuya discrètement les mains sur son pantalon et s'approcha de Drago Malfoy. Le blond le fixait avec un ennui nullement dissimulé et il leva un sourcil avant de lui prendre la main.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Potter. Déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il lui lança alors un léger regard, attendant visiblement qu'il lui fasse un compliment. Il devait en avoir entendu des milliers avant qu'il ne vienne le voir. Il devait attirer son attention… s'il avait l'intention de gagner cette compétition.

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Malfoy. Je ne m'attendais nullement…

À quoi? À ce qu'il soit ravissant? Magnifique? Il devait être original sans pour autant l'insulter. Il voulait qu'il l'apprécie et non qu'il l'haïsse.

- Je ne m'attendais nullement à ce que vous soyez aussi… petit.

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors qu'Harry se donnait une claque mentale. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'allait pas l'insulter? La main du porteur se trouvait toujours dans la sienne tandis que les yeux gris le regardaient de haut en bas.

- Désolé. J'essayais d'être original et maintenant j'ai l'air absolument ridicule.

Le blond pencha la tête de côté avant qu'un minuscule sourire ne se forme sur ses lèvres.

- Oh. Répliqua le blond.

- Si je ne me fais pas éliminer dès la première semaine, ce qui est un risque fort probable, vous aurez le droit à plusieurs autres remarques fracassantes.

Drago Malfoy retira délicatement sa main de la sienne tout en ne perdant pas son petit sourire en coin.

- Je suis convaincu que vous survivrez à cette semaine. Au revoir Monsieur Potter.

Harry partit se mettre à côté de Ron qui essayait vainement de ne pas avoir nerveux s'il devait en juger par ses yeux bleu foncé. Hum… il n'aurait su dire si sa première rencontre avec le porteur s'était bien passé… ou mal passé…

- Ronald Weasley.

Son meilleur ami se dirigea vers le blond et lui prit la main afin de l'embrasser. Il dit quelque chose et, à la surprise générale, Malfoy mit une main devant sa bouche, essayant visiblement de cacher un éclat de rire. Il reprit rapidement contenance avant que Ron ne lui lâche la main et vienne se remettre à côté de lui. Harry lui jeta un regard éloquent et le roux haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Hé bien… tant qu'un d'eux réussissait à gagner la compétition, cela était un succès. À la fin des présentations, Lucius Malfoy se mit devant eux et posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils.

- À présent, mon fils va se retirer et vous pourrez retourner dans vos chambres dès que le déroulement des évènements vous sera expliqué.

Drago Malfoy leur fit un signe de tête avant de remettre son voile et de partir. Une des silhouettes le suivit alors que l'autre se dirigeait vers eux, s'arrêtant devant leur groupe. Une main gracile souleva le voile et Harry sentit le corps de Sirius se raidir à côté de lui. Il fronça les sourcils en observant la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Le porteur semblait avoir dans la mi-vingtaine et Harry ne pouvait que reconnaitre les charmes de son visage bien qu'il préférait celui de Drago Malfoy. Il possédait des longs cheveux noirs qui lui dégringolaient dans le dos, ses yeux bridés étaient d'un mauve intense et sa peau semblait aussi blanche que des magnolias. Il n'avait nullement besoin de faire du bruit pour qu'ils se taisent tous.

- Demain se déroulera la première épreuve qui testera votre agilité physique. Expliqua mélodieusement le porteur. Celle-ci débutera à 8h du matin. Je vous prierai donc d'être ponctuel. Nous nous rencontrerons dans cette salle et je vous conduirai au terrain où se déroulera votre défi.

Chacun de ses gestes donnait l'impression qu'il exécutait une danse dont lui seul avait le secret. Pourquoi un porteur aussi magnifique n'avait pas de mari? Dès qu'un porteur atteignait l'âge de 20 ans, il était automatiquement obligé de prendre un époux. Pourtant, celui-ci n'avait pas d'alliance à son doigt et semblait travailler pour les Malfoy. Il n'y comprenait rien du tout.

- Avant toute rencontre avec Monsieur Malfoy, vous devrez passer par moi. Si vous désirez le rencontrer pour des raisons propres à vous, vous devez automatiquement m'en faire part.

Harry se sentit stupidement hocher la tête alors que le porteur leur offrait un sourire rayonnant. Il ne… comprenait vraiment rien.

- Avez-vous la moindre question?

Un des prétendants leva aussitôt la main et le métisse fit un signe dans sa direction.

- Quel est votre nom? Si cela ne vous offense pas, bien évidemment.

- Severus Rogue et bien sur que cela ne m'offense pas Monsieur.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas marié?

La luminosité du sourire sembla diminuer et Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant que Sirius semblait encore plus tendu.

- Avez-vous des questions concernant la _compétition_, Messieurs.

Ils secouèrent tous la tête et le porteur se pencha légèrement, leur faisant une petite révérence, avant de partir. Les prétendants commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur chambre, alors qu'Harry, Ron et Sirius restaient en arrière. Le brun se tourna en direction de son meilleur ami qui haussa un sourcil roux.

- Quoi? Demanda Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu dire à Malfoy pour qu'il rit?

- Hum… Je lui ai dit "Merde! J'espère que je ne viens pas de vous baver dessus."

Harry roula des yeux en pensant aux bonnes manières de son meilleur ami. Voici un examen qu'il n'avait nullement hâte de voir venir. Les deux meilleurs amis se tournèrent en direction de Sirius qui semblait toujours aussi tétanisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Souffla Harry.

- Cet homme…

- Quoi? Severus Rogue? Précisa le roux.

- C'est… ma mère.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 2**

Les sentiments d'Harry étaient parfaitement illustrés sur le visage de Ron. Le rouquin avait la bouche ouverte et fixait Sirius comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était une femme. Il était absolument impossible que Severus Rogue soit la mère de son collègue. Après tout, il semblait plus jeune que lui et à moins qu'il connaisse la même formule que Tom Jedusor afin de garder la jeunesse éternelle, il ne voyait pas comment cela pourrait être possible.

- Impossible. Répliqua Ron. Il a 25 ans!

- 28 ans. Rétorqua Sirius, l'air toujours aussi tétanisé. Il a 28 ans.

- Et tu en as 29. Comme je le disais… _**Impossible**_.

- Il est le veuf de mon père. Mon père s'est remarié une deuxième fois après que ma mère soit décédée…

- Ce n'est pas ta mère. Rectifia Ron. Mais, ta _**belle**_-mère!

Le regard noir que Sirius lança à son meilleur ami sembla l'obliger à garder le silence.

- Il a marié mon père. Il est ma mère.

Le décorum de Sirius allait probablement le tuer un jour. Bien qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se devait d'appeler un homme plus jeune que lui "Mère". Bon, il ne voulait pas comprendre de toute façon. Il avait beau connaître Sirius depuis des années, celui-ci semblait toujours aussi froid et inapprochable. Il n'était même pas sur de l'avoir déjà vu sourire. Les bleus glacés du brun se posèrent alors sur lui et il se sentit obligé de se redresser.

- Harry, c'est ton tour. Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher. Annonça calmement le brun. Au revoir.

Ron attendit patiemment que Sirius soit parti pour se tourner vers lui.

- Ce type… a de sérieux problèmes mentaux.

- Nous le savions déjà. Fit remarquer Harry.

- Ouais… Mais, tu as vu son visage quand il a vu ce porteur? C'est comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

- Et cela nous regarde parce que…

Le roux haussa les épaules avant de lui faire un signe de main.

- Bon j'imagine que nous nous en fichons. Bye vieux frère.

Les deux partirent alors chacun en direction de leur chambre respective. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide. Il devait attendre la tombée de la nuit pour sortir de sa chambre. Il devait explorer cette maison et tout rapporter à Ron et Sirius. Ils n'étaient pas seulement ici pour gagner la main de Drago Malfoy…Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu du quartier du Roi. Ils avaient un accès presque illimités aux autres maisons des plus fidèles partisans de Tom Jedusor. Personne ne les soupçonnerait de quoi que ce soit si quelque chose arrivait dans les maisons des environs. Et il s'agissait de l'occasion parfaite pour découvrir des informations sur Tom Jedusor et Lucius Malfoy.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lune était déjà haute dans le ciel. Automatiquement, il se mit à se changer dans des vêtements plus confortables et attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'empressa de l'enfiler avant de sortir à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Cette soirée n'était que pour observer les environs. Il n'allait certainement pas installer des micros et des caméras aujourd'hui. De toute façon, tout le volet électronique revenait à Ron. Il partit alors à l'extérieur de la maison et plissa les yeux en voyant la façade. Cette maison était énorme, comme la plupart des manoirs de bonnes familles. Il ignorait même s'il avait le droit de l'appeler maison et non château. Un garde en uniforme passa alors à côté de lui, en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer royalement. La maison était en pierres, donc il était possible de grimper sur les murs avec le bon équipement. Il pouvait voir de la lumière provenant d'une fenêtre et se demanda qui pouvait être réveillé à cette heure. Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il vit une silhouette vêtue de noir essayer de se faufiler dans la maison. Un garde bloquait malheureusement son entrée.

Harry s'approcha discrètement jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir le visage de celui qui se cachait en dessous de cette cape. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt en remarquant qu'il s'agissait de Drago Malfoy. Le blond laissa échapper un juron très bas et s'accroupit davantage afin de ne pas être vu du garde qui semblait refuser de bouger. Harry remarqua alors que le garde en question avait sortit son cellulaire et écrivait frénétiquement. De toute évidence, il ne prenait pas son emploi à cœur et était bien trop occupé à écrire à quelqu'un qui le faisait sourire d'une manière assez ridicule. Drago Malfoy fit un pas en arrière et eut le malheur de marcher sur une branche. Le garde releva immédiatement la tête.

- Quelqu'un est là?

Le blond allait se faire prendre… et Harry allait le laisser, bien sur. Il ne pouvait pas exposer le fait qu'il était entrain de se promener, sous une cape d'invisibilité, dans le jardin. Le visage d'albâtre pâlit davantage et le brun ne put que grogner. Ah bordel… Il s'empressa alors de courir vers le blond et de le mettre sous sa cape d'invisibilité en le plaquant contre un arbre et en mettant sa main sur sa bouche afin de l'empêcher de crier. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec énormément de perplexité et Harry pouvait sentir que son cœur battait à la chamade. Le garde passa alors à côté d'eux, l'air suspicieux et continua à marcher un peu plus loin. Le brun permit à son corps de se détendre qu'au moment où il n'entendit plus ses bruits de pas. Malfoy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et Harry se décida à enlever sa main des lèvres délicates.

- Merci… Monsieur Potter. Souffla le blond.

- Vous vous souvenez de moi? J'en suis flatté.

- Et vous m'avez sauvé.

- Je ne pense pas que vous étiez en danger.

Le porteur lui fit un minuscule sourire alors que ses yeux semblaient étrangement vides.

- Il m'est formellement interdit de quitter la maison de mes parents. C'est un miracle que j'ai eu le droit de sortir de l'école où je suis élevé alors risquer tout cela pour…

- Où étiez-vous donc?

Le blond secoua doucement la tête, se détendant contre le tronc d'arbre. Harry aurait voulu s'éloigner, mais il avait peur que sa cape ne soit pas assez grande.

- Et vous Monsieur Potter? Répliqua placidement le porteur.

- Hum… Je pense que nous ne désirons pas, tous les deux, répondre à cette question.

- Il serait donc préférable que nous gardions le silence.

- Je le pense.

Le sourire du porteur s'élargit alors qu'il mettait une main sur sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry se sermonna en remarquant qu'il fixait un peu trop intensément les doigts graciles.

- Où avez-vous pu trouver un tel trésor? Souffla Malfoy.

- Héritage de mes parents.

- C'est un merveilleux cadeau.

- J'en conviens.

- Cela doit être fort pratique.

- Il est vrai que vous auriez plus de facilité à vous cacher si vous l'aviez.

- Je suis meilleur à cache-cache normalement… Mais, ce garde refusait de partir.

- Comment osait-il faire son travail…

Les yeux gris pétillèrent avant qu'il n'enlève sa main de sa cape. Harry ne pouvait qu'en être déçu. Les mains du blond étaient un régal pour l'œil. Il commençait vraiment à devenir stupide.

- Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, Monsieur Potter.

- Désirez-vous que je vous raccompagne?

Pourquoi venait-il de dire une chose pareille? Il avait des choses à faire! Il n'avait certainement pas le temps de perdre son temps à raccompagner le type qu'il devait séduire afin de vaincre Tom Jedusor! Le blond pencha la tête de côté avant de la secouer.

- Non merci. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

- Très bien alors.

Drago Malfoy s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta un moment, le regardant intensément.

- Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda Harry.

- N'aviez-vous pas promis de me faire une remarque fracassante si je vous revoyais?

Le brun eut alors un immense sourire avant d'afficher un air pensif.

- Hé bien… je dois admettre que vos dents sont… blanches.

Le porteur laissa échapper un petit rire avant de secouer la tête et de partir. Harry se permit quelques secondes pour l'observer à la dérober. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître la beauté lorsqu'elle lui sautait au visage. Et les longues jambes de Drago Malfoy méritaient certainement le détour.

()()()()

_Sirius jeta un regard irrité en direction de son petit frère qui semblait décidé à lui tomber royalement sur les nerfs. _

_- À quoi penses-tu qu'il ressemble grand frère? Demanda avidement Regulus. _

_- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit calmement Sirius. _

_Son petit frère de 10 ans eut une moue de pure dépit et il détourna les yeux. De toute façon, cela ne le regardait en rien. Son père désirait faire une folie en se remariant à un porteur? Grand bien lui fasse. Il ignorait si sa mère aurait approuvée ou non. Il avait toujours été difficile de lire ce que sa mère ressentait. Un peu comme lui. En fait, beaucoup comme lui. Seigneur qu'elle lui manquait. Elle était la seule à ne pas être aussi… émotionnelle contrairement au reste de sa famille. Aliénor, sa petite sœur de 5 ans, arriva en courant, les cheveux au vent. Le regard réprobateur de Sirius fut suffisant pour qu'elle se mette à marcher convenablement. Ils étaient des Black… et les Black ne courraient pas ainsi. _

_- Tu penses qu'il sera joli? Demanda vivement Aliénor. _

_- Bien évidemment! Papa n'aurait jamais marié quelqu'un de laid! Rétorqua Regulus. _

_- Ils ne sont pas encore mariés. Rectifia Sirius. Il n'a que 15 ans. _

_Et son père en avait 51 ans. Comme cette histoire était ridicule… Il n'avait jamais cru à la crise de la quarantaine jusqu'à ce qu'elle apparaisse chez son père._

_- Alors, pourquoi vient-il ici? S'énerva Regulus. C'est stupide!_

_- Papa désire que nous le connaissions davantage avant le mariage. _

_Ce qui arriverait dans un an… Lorsque ce porteur atteindrait l'âge de 16 ans. Un servant arriva alors dans leur décision et leur annonça que son père était de retour. Regulus et Aliénor se levèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et il n'eut qu'à se racler la gorge pour les empêcher de partir aux galops. Leurs mains s'accrochèrent aux siennes et il se résigna à ce contact physique. Il aimait son frère et sa sœur, mais Dieu comme il détestait les contacts en tout genre. Il les relâcha lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'entrée et qu'une voiture fit son arrivée. Il pouvait sentir l'excitation grandissante de son frère et de sa sœur. Son père sortit alors de la voiture et eut un immense sourire en les voyant. Il tendit alors sa main en direction de la portière et une main délicate s'en saisit. La personne qui en sortit lui coupa efficacement le souffle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement alors que Regulus tirait violemment sur sa manche. _

_- Il est trop joli! Murmura-t-il si fort que tout le monde l'entendit sans le moindre problème. _

_Pour une fois, Sirius n'avait même pas la force de lui jeter un regard noir. Il ne pouvait que fixer le porteur qui se trouvait devant lui. Ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules graciles, ses yeux bridés s'attardaient sur chacun d'entre eux et ses lèvres fines essayaient de sourire. _

_- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, Regulus. S'amusa Edwards Black. Je vous présente Severus, mon fiancé. _

_Le porteur fit une révérence gracieuse avant de les regarder droit dans les yeux. Sirius évita son regard à la dernière minute. Il n'était pas sur que son cœur réussirait à survivre à ce choc. _

_- Severus, voici mes enfants… Sirius, mon héritier, Regulus et Aliénor. _

_Il fit machinalement la révérence et fut suivi de près par son frère et sa sœur. Severus s'approcha alors d'eux et se pencha pour regarder Aliénor et Regulus. _

_- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer et j'espère que nous pourrons devenir amis. _

_Il tendit alors la main à Regulus qui la serra en rougissant et ensuite à Aliénor qui en fit de même en gloussant. Le métis se tourna alors dans sa direction et, avant qu'il ne puisse tendre sa main, Sirius s'empressa de faire une nouvelle révérence en baissant courtoisement la tête. _

_- C'est un honneur pour notre famille de vous accueillir dans notre demeure. Mère. _

_Et il allait répéter ce mot jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à jamais dans son cerveau. Mère… Mère… Mère… _

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, je dois vous annoncer que malheureusement, la semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres, puisque je serai en vacances à Cuba! Et je ne pourrai pas répondre aux reviews cette semaine, puisque j'ai besoin de chaque minute disponible pour écrire le plus de chapitres possibles avant mon départ! Je recommencerai à répondre aux reviews dès mon retour promis!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 3**

Ron s'étira longuement avant de regarder autour de lui. Il ne pouvait qu'admirer le fait que le parc qui entourait la maison des Malfoy était si grand qu'il pouvait y courir sans le moindre problème. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à courir lorsque quelqu'un se mit à côté de lui. Il faillit faire une grimace, mais se retint de justesse. Il n'avait pas besoin que la personne en question lui fasse remarquer qu'il était normal qu'il soit aussi mal-élevé. Après tout, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'un Weasley? Sa famille faisait peut-être partie de la noblesse, mais elle avait été ruinée il y a des années et ne vivait certainement pas en suivant les standards de l'aristocratie. Jusqu'à lui en tout cas… Il tourna lentement son regard en direction de l'inconnu, un sourire vaguement plaisant aux lèvres, ce sourire disparut aussitôt en voyant la beauté chocolat qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Des yeux vert lime se posèrent sur lui et une lueur amusée se promena dans son regard alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient sous l'amusement. Ron faillit reculer d'un pas en sentant une chaleur suspecte se tordre dans son ventre. C'était quoi cette…

- Bonjour. S'exclama le nouvel arrivant. Vous êtes ici pour la compétition, j'imagine.

Le roux se contenta d'hocher la tête, puisqu'il était évident qu'il ne se souvenait plus de sa langue maternelle. Merde alors… une beauté pareille n'avait pas le droit d'exister. Certes, Drago Malfoy était magnifique, mais ce type lui donnait des bouffés de chaleur juste en lui souriant. Situation très dangereuse, puisqu'il convoitait la main de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Et vous êtes? Demanda-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

Il se maudit silencieusement pour son ton de voix alors que le nouvel arrivant lui souriait encore plus. À sa grande surprise, il s'approcha alors de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur son cœur. Mauvaise idée. Il pouvait sentir qu'il battait à la chamade.

- Est-ce que cela a vraiment la moindre importance? Répliqua le mulâtre.

- Heu…

- Je pense qu'il serait beaucoup plus pertinent que vous m'embrassiez non?

Et il entrouvrit sensuellement les lèvres, le faisant presque succomber. Il avait une mission à accomplir, et celle-ci n'avait rien à voir avec la beauté fatale qui se trouvait devant lui. Une beauté qui n'hésitait pas à embrasser un parfait inconnu. Ron recula de quelques pas avant de s'enfuir en courant. Il avait une mission. Il avait une mission. Bordel de merde!

()()()()

Harry se dirigea calmement jusqu'à l'entrée de la demeure des Malfoy où se trouvait déjà la majorité de sa compétition. Sirius était là, bien évidemment, ressemblant à un Dieu grecque dans ses vêtements de sport. Comment un type pouvait être aussi beau sans le moindre effort? Ça en devenait ridicule. Quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule et il se trouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami. Le rouquin semblait sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs s'il devait en juger par son visage écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Heu… Comment dire… J'ai fait une rencontre ce matin. Une horrible rencontre.

- Avec qui?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent alors que Ron tournait la tête en direction de Severus Rogue. Le métis venait d'arriver dans un kimono noir et ses longs cheveux étaient dressés. Un minuscule sourire se trouvait sur son visage d'albâtre et il se contenta de faire un signe de main pour que tout le monde se taise.

- Messieurs, veuillez me suivre.

Il les entraina alors jusqu'à un terrain de sport où se trouvait une piste à obstacles. Merlin… À quel point cette maison était-elle énorme? Le manoir Potter était grand, mais certainement pas à ce point.

- Comme vous pouvez le deviner. Commença calmement le métis. Vous irez, deux par deux, faire une course à obstacle, mais ne croyez pas un seul instant que votre compétition n'est que la personne contre laquelle vous courrez. Vous serez chronométrés et nous serons de cette façon qui est le véritable gagnant.

Severus Rogue nomma alors deux noms et ceux-ci se dirigèrent vers la piste à obstacles avant de se mettre à courir. Harry devait admettre que l'un d'eux courrait assez vite, mais l'autre faisait incroyablement pitié. Ses yeux se dirigèrent brièvement sur Sirius qui semblait regarder intensément la course. Cet homme était aussi facile à approcher qu'un lion enragé. Son regard dériva alors vers Severus Rogue et, à sa grande surprise, le métis fixait son collègue avec une étrange expression. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que leur histoire était un peu plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé?

- Harry Potter et Georges Maylord.

Son adversaire lui lança un regard peu amène et Harry se contenta de lui envoyer un léger sourire. Il n'avait certainement pas peur de cette compétition. Pas en ce qui concernait son physique. Il se mit alors à courir après le coup de sifflet et battit aisément son adversaire. Si toutes les épreuves pouvaient être aussi faciles… Malheureusement, il savait bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

()()()()

Après que la compétition soit terminée, Severus Rogue se plaça devant eux, son sourire qui ne voulait rien dire fermement en place. Harry avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait mis un fusil sur la tête et l'obligeait à garder cette expression même dans son sommeil.

- Cet exercice permet de savoir dans quel ordre vous aurez le droit de rencontrer Drago Malfoy durant la semaine. Le grand vainqueur est Ronald Weasley.

Un énorme sourire apparut sur le visage de son meilleur ami et Harry haussa les épaules.

- Le deuxième est Harry Potter.

Il hocha vivement la tête.

- Le troisième est… Sirius Black.

La voix aimable du métis flancha à peine, mais Harry l'écoutait avec tant d'attention qu'il ne put que le remarquer. Et il ne pouvait que voir la manière dont les yeux bleu glacé se posèrent sur Severus Rogue et refusèrent de le quitter. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur pour Sirius. Celui-ci ne se laisserait distraire par rien. Merde alors! Il avait déjà vu ce type continuer une mission alors qu'il avait une jambe cassée. Si cela ne voulait pas tout dire… Severus Rogue continua alors à nommer l'ordre des rencontres avant de terminer en annonçant qu'ils n'avaient le droit qu'à 10 minutes avec l'héritier des Malfoy. 10 minutes… C'était déjà mieux que rien…

- Monsieur Weasley, vous serez attendu dans le grand salon dans une demi-heure. Déclara soudainement le porteur. Ne soyez pas en retard. D'ailleurs, je conseille à chacun d'entre vous de ne pas être en retard.

Le ton semblait clairement porter un avertissement avant que le métis ne fasse un léger sourire et tourne les talons.

()()()()

Harry attendait impatiemment son tour à côté de Sirius. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire à son collègue. Peut-être devait-il lui demander sa recette secrète pour que ses cheveux tombent aussi impeccablement autour de son visage. Juste pour l'écœurer dans sa vie, il pouvait parier que celui-ci lui dirait qu'il se réveillait et sa chevelure était comme ça. Parfait connard. Ron ouvrit alors la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres et il put entendre l'écho du rire de Drago Malfoy. Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander s'il avait été un clown dans une autre vie… Cela aurait pu expliquer pourquoi il arrivait à faire Drago Malfoy aussi souvent. Harry se racla alors la gorge avant de rentrer dans le grand salon. Le porteur était assis sur un canapé et ses yeux gris le fixaient intensément. Harry s'assit rapidement en face de lui, son cœur faisant des sombre-sauts.

- Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy.

- J'aurais pensé que mon sauveur ne serait pas aussi formel.

- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons assez intimes pour que je vous appelle "Drago".

- Ah.

Oh merde… Il n'avait visiblement pas dit la bonne chose.

- Par contre, je pourrais vous appeler "mon coquelicot". Poursuivit-il nonchalamment.

- Parce que c'est beaucoup moins intime. Répliqua le blond.

- Et dire que les gens ne parlent que de votre beauté. Votre intelligence est spectaculaire.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines avant qu'il ne croise ses mains devant lui. Harry devait admettre que ses mains étaient absolument fascinantes à regarder. Ses doigts étaient si longs et élégants.

- Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Drago. Déclara le porteur.

- Alors vous pouvez m'appeler Harry.

- Je préférerais vous appeler mon chou.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'éclater de rire et une lueur de plaisir s'alluma dans les yeux gris.

- Vous êtes drôle. Fit remarquer le brun.

- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un dit cela de moi.

- Que dit-on de vous?

- Que je suis froid, glacial même…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vois.

Et ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait bien trop alors qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. Réussir à épouser Drago Malfoy n'était qu'une partie de son travail. L'autre partie promettait d'être beaucoup plus complexe et difficile…

- Et que voyez-vous donc? Répliqua le blond sur un ton de défi.

- Vous n'êtes pas froid, mais distant. Je pense que vous êtes habitué à ce que les gens ne soient pas détendus auprès de vous. Que ce soit à cause de votre famille ou de votre statut social. Je pense que vous aimez rire et que vous aimez les défis.

- Vous m'avez parler pendant un grand total de trois minutes, et vous voyez tout ça?

- Ne dit-on pas qu'une image vaut mille mots?

Le blond pencha alors la tête, le fixant de manière pensive. Il ne savait pas comment draguer. En participant à cette compétition, il s'attendait à tout simplement avoir des adversaires. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir avoir des conversations avec un être qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite.

- Vous êtes certainement étrange… mon chou. Déclara le porteur.

- Je ne le pense pas. Et je pense que j'aime ce que je vois en vous. Vous… m'intéressez.

Quel magnifique euphémisme. Hé bien, il commençait à utiliser des procédés stylistiques. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à faire une litote ou une hyperbole. Seigneur, son cerveau partait vraiment dans d'étranges directions.

- Moi ou mon nom? Rétorqua le blond.

- Vous.

- Vous venez de mentir, Monsieur Potter. Déclara glacialement le porteur. Pourquoi participez à cette compétition si ce n'est pas pour mon nom?

- Parce que j'aime les hommes et que je n'ai aucune envie de devoir épouser une femme.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas acheter un autre porteur? Pourquoi choisir l'héritier de Lucius Malfoy?

- J'aime l'idée que votre père vous aime assez pour remuer ciel et terre pour que ayez un mari respectable. Cela veut dire que la famille est importante pour lui. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que cela.

- Alors, vous désirez marier mon père?

Harry blêmit férocement avant d'éclater de rire. Drago Malfoy le fixait avec intérêt, comme s'il était un objet qu'il désirait disséquer afin d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Le brun laissa sa nature impulsive le dominer et il se leva brusquement avant de s'agenouiller près du porteur. Il prit alors la main de celui-ci entre les siennes et vit avec plaisir les yeux gris s'écarquiller.

- Je veux vous épouser, vous. Personne d'autre.

- Pourquoi?

- J'aime ce que je vois. Je n'ai pas d'autres explications à vous donner. Et si vous osez me dire que je parle de votre beauté, je serai obligé de vous étrangler.

- Quelle magnifique façon de commencer une relation.

- Nous ne pourrons pas dire qu'elle n'est pas passionnée.

Harry ne put que sourire davantage en réalisant que Malfoy ne dégageait pas ses mains de son étreinte.

()()()()

Sirius attendait patiemment que son tour arrive, de toute façon ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant à dire à Drago Malfoy. Le porteur savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une histoire d'amour bien que son père essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de rentre cela le plus romantique possible. Drago Malfoy avait minimalement de l'emprise sur son destin, mais il restait ce qu'il était. Un porteur qui n'avait pas le contrôle. Comme eux tous. Une ombre tomba alors sur lui et il releva rapidement les yeux. En apercevant le visage de Severus, il se leva d'un coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Mère. Salua-t-il d'emblée.

Trop proches… Ils étaient bien trop proches… Il pouvait sentir son odeur sur sa peau et cela était inacceptable. Il contourna alors le porteur afin d'avoir un peu plus d'espace entre eux. Le métis le fixait avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pour épouser Drago Malfoy.

- Tu ne le connais pas. Je ne comprends pas. Tu n'es pas amoureux de lui, alors pourquoi…

Le cœur de Sirius se glaça dans sa poitrine et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas grimacer.

- L'amour n'a aucune importance pour les gens comme nous. Répliqua-t-il glacialement.

Les yeux bridés s'écarquillèrent et Severus recula d'un pas.

- Je… Tu es libre, Sirius. Tu peux faire ta vie avec la personne que tu choisis.

Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Pas depuis que son père avait épousé la seule personne qu'il était en mesure d'aimer. Ce qui était assez pathétique. Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un Roméo.

- Je choisis Drago Malfoy. Pourquoi me parles-tu de ça, Mère?

- Aucune raison… Aucune… J'espère que tu vas gagner, si c'est ce que tu désires.

- C'est ce que je désire.

- Parfait.

Severus tourna alors les talons et s'apprêtait à partir quand Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à toi. Déclara-t-il stupidement.

Il se tut aussitôt après ses paroles. Pourquoi… Pourquoi avait-il dit une chose pareille? Il devait garder ses distances. Severus Rogue était sa belle-mère et il avait les devoirs d'un fils envers lui. Pas d'autre chose… jamais d'autre chose.

- Parce que je suis ta belle-mère. Souffla le métis.

- Parce que tu fais partie de ma famille.

- Merci… Au revoir Sirius.

Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il décida de partir, le brun ne fit rien pour le retenir.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 4**

_Extrait de loi concernant les porteurs:_

_Tout homme ayant la capacité de porter des enfants se verra obliger de payer une taxe chaque année au souverain du monde sorcier Tom Jedusor. Puisque ces hommes sont incapables de subvenir à leurs besoins, leurs époux seront obligés de payer la dite amende. Avant qu'un porteur atteigne l'âge de 16 ans, il sera pris en charge par son école et celle-ci sera remboursée par le futur mari. _

Harry, pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, se sentait extraordinairement nerveux à la fin de cette première semaine. Il savait que c'était absolument ridicule, puisqu'il était impossible qu'il soit disqualifié. Après tout, il avait excellé dans chaque épreuve et il était à peu près convaincu que l'héritier des Malfoy ne le détestait pas entièrement. Et pourtant... malgré toutes ses pensés positives, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir incroyablement nerveux. Son corps se tendit lorsque trois silhouettes voilées et portant des kimonos firent leur apparition devant eux. La première silhouette, toujours vêtue de noir, enleva rapidement son voile et Harry ne fut nullement surpris en voyant Severus Rogue. Il savait déjà que la silhouette couverte de blanc était Malfoy, quant à la troisième silhouette… il se fichait bien de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, à sa plus grande irritation, lorsque Drago Malfoy retira son voile. Le blond ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, à chaque semaine l'un d'entre vous sera éliminé. Commença placidement Severus Rogue. Normalement, cela devrait être le cas, mais cette semaine, il y aura exception.

Le regard sévère que ses yeux mauves posèrent sur chacun des participants fit clairement comprendre à Harry qu'il y aurait plus d'une personne éliminée. Oh merde… Pour la première fois, la troisième silhouette retira son voile et il attendit clairement son meilleur ami prendre une respiration haletante. La beauté café aux yeux verts qui fit son apparition lui fit prendre un temps d'arrêt malgré sa fascination pour Drago Malfoy. Il haussa un sourcil en entendant plusieurs de ses adversaires poussés des petits cris de surprise alors que le nouveau porteur affichait un sourire félin.

- Je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous avez eu… l'honneur de rencontrer Monsieur Blaise Zabini. Signala glacialement le métis. Malheureusement, il semblerait que certains d'entre vous ayez un peu trop fait sa connaissance.

Severus Rogue sortit alors plusieurs photos et les montra. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant sept de ses adversaires… entrain d'embrasser passionnément Blaise Zabini.

- Les résultats aux compétitions de cette semaine ne comptent pas, puisque tous ceux qui ont embrassé Blaise Zabini se verront disqualifier. Immédiatement.

Il entendit plusieurs protestations, mais il était bien trop occupé à fixer Zabini, complètement stupéfait. Le nouveau porteur semblait trouvé la situation hautement amusante et fixait sur Drago Malfoy un regard pétillant de contentement. Le blond regardait toujours fixement devant lui, l'air indifférent. Harry tourna les yeux en direction de Ron qui semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment cela se faisait que le rouquin semblait connaitre Blaise Zabini. Lorsque les sept anciens participants partirent, Severus Rogue afficha un léger sourire.

- La fidélité est une vertu qui sera attendue du futur époux de Drago Malfoy. Expliqua-t-il fermement. J'espère que ceux d'entre vous qui sont encore parmi nous comprennent ce simple concept.

Le métis hocha la tête avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Vous aurez la fin de semaine pour vous préparer aux nouvelles compétitions. Ne faites pas l'erreur de croire que chaque semaine sera aussi facile que celle-ci. Avez-vous des questions Messieurs?

Personne n'osa lever la main. En fait, Harry était convaincu que personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de respirer de travers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévu qu'il y aurait des épreuves cachées dans cette compétition. N'importe qui aurait pu croiser Blaise Zabini, penser qu'il s'agissait d'un servant et l'embrasser passionnément sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquence. Les trois porteurs firent alors une révérence gracieuse, bien que le sourire moqueur de Zabini semblait refuser de disparaître. Ce type n'agissait pas comme les autres porteurs qu'il avait déjà vu dans sa vie. Son regard se posa sur Ron qui semblait toujours aussi tétanisé et il laissa ses yeux dérivés jusqu'à Sirius. Son collègue semblait indifférent à la situation. Bien évidemment qu'il l'était… Sirius Black ne perdrait jamais le contrôle de ses hormones… Il roula des yeux avant de leur faire signe de le suivre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre et qu'il referma la porte à clé qu'il osa respirer un peu plus librement. Ron se laissa choir sans cérémonie sur son lit alors que Sirius se contentait de rester impeccablement debout, l'air aristocratique.

- J'ai découvert où se trouve le bureau de Lucius Malfoy. Annonça Harry. Il y a un ordinateur à l'intérieur. Il y aura peut-être des informations intéressantes sur Tom Jedusor.

- Juste montre-moi où est cet ordinateur, Harry. Et je vais te dire tout ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

Le brun hocha la tête alors que Sirius haussait un sourcil.

- Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais nous dire? Demanda calmement le jeune noble.

- Oui.

Sirius lui lança un regard glacé mêlé d'ennui avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Lorsque vous aurez des informations pertinentes, vous me ferez signe.

Et il partit sans demander son reste. Ron se redressa en grimaçant avant de prendre un air mystérieux.

- Vous… paysans… parlez-moi seulement lorsque cela sera nécessaire. Imita-t-il hautainement.

- Il ne parle pas comme ça. Protesta faiblement Harry. Il est seulement plus… moins…

- Ouais, ouais…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Zabini?

Le roux se raidit d'un coup et Harry lui lança un regard équivoque.

- Il… a essayé de m'embrasser. Comme il essayé d'embrasser tous ces autres types. Expliqua-t-il. Mais, je n'ai pas succombé à son charme de croqueur d'hommes et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes!

Harry décida de ne pas s'étendre sur le sujet. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien à dire. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Blaise Zabini et il s'en fichait. Le mulâtre était loin d'être dans ses priorités. Se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy et découvrir toutes les informations possibles sur Tom Jedusor en faisaient partie par contre.

- Tu penses que tout va bien se passer ce soir? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Un ordinateur et moi? Comment cela pourrait-il mal se passer?

()()()()

Ron s'assit calmement en face de l'ordinateur de Lucius Malfoy et s'étira voluptueusement. Les ordinateurs n'avaient pas le moindre secret pour lui et c'était de cette façon qu'il avait réussi à faire fortune. Il venait d'une famille noble, là n'était pas la question, mais les Weasley avaient fait faillite depuis bien longtemps… Mauvais investissements et malchance après malchance… sa famille s'était trouvée être une des plus pauvres de la noblesse anglaise. Mais, il avait tout fait pour se sortir de cela… et il avait réussi après plusieurs années.

- Ok… Montre-moi ce dont tu es capable. Souffla-t-il affectueusement à l'ordinateur.

()()()()

Ron ignorait cela faisait combien d'heures qu'il se battait avec cet ordinateur, mais il devait admettre que Lucius Malfoy était certainement l'un des êtres les plus paranoïaques qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Il afficha un léger sourire en transférant tous les petits secrets de cet ordinateur sur sa clé USB. Pour l'instant, il ne comprenait rien de tout ce qu'il venait de lire, mais si Lucius Malfoy avait pris tant de peine pour le cacher… cela voulait dire que cette information était de la plus haute importance. Il eut à peine le temps d'enfiler la cape d'invisibilité que le maître des lieux pénétra dans la pièce. Son corps se figea sous l'effroi et il remercia sa bonne étoile en réalisant que le blond avait laissé la porte ouverte. Aussi silencieusement que possible, il se dirigea vers celle-ci et sortit sur la pointe des pieds.

Oh merde… Oh merde… Il était à deux doigts de se mettre à courir lorsqu'il préféra s'enfermer dans une des pièces inhabitée du manoir. Il referma doucement la porte avant de retirer précipitamment la cape.

- Que faites-vous ici!? S'indigna furieusement une voix.

Le roux eut à peine le temps de faire volte-face qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini. Le mulâtre le fixait étrangement de ses yeux lime et Ron savait qu'il devait trouver une explication dans les cinq prochaines secondes.

- Je… Je vous cherchais! Déclara-t-il stupidement.

- Pourquoi faire?

Quelle excellente question. Pourquoi aurait-il donc en vie de revoir ce porteur qui avait essayé de le manipuler afin qu'il soit disqualifié?

- Vous avez essayé de me manipuler! S'indigna-t-il. Vous avez manipulé tous ces pauvres types!

- Et alors? Demanda le mulâtre.

- Vous… Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas _**convenable**_!

Pouvait-il avoir l'air encore plus stupide? S'il devait en juger par le regard exaspéré de Zabini, non. Oh bordel… Pourquoi devait-il se retrouver dans cette situation avec ce porteur bien trop beau pour sa santé mentale. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait fait ça, même s'il trouvait cela un peu…

- Alors quoi? Parce que je suis un porteur, je ne devrais embrasser personne jusqu'au jour où je serai vendu au plus offrant? Déclara Zabini.

- Exactement! Approuva Ron. Je voulais vous faire voir ma façon de penser et maintenant que c'est fait… Au revoir!

Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir promptement de cette situation hautement embarrassante lorsque Zabini le plaqua contre la porte et s'approcha de lui. Il savait qu'il aurait été facile de repousser le mulâtre, surtout que celui-ci faisait une bonne tête de moins que lui, mais il était figé par la surprise. Bon… peut-être était-il aussi figé par les hormones… Le porteur se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds avant de murmurer à son oreille.

- Vous n'avez nullement besoin de vous inquiéter pour votre vertu. Susurra-t-il. J'ai fait cela uniquement pour Drago. De toute façon, vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon genre.

- Ah… ah bon?

Il était un puissant homme d'affaires qui méritait le respect! Malheureusement, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir de son nom tant le parfum du porteur l'envoutait.

- Oui, alors je vous prierai d'y penser à deux fois avant de venir me faire la leçon.

Et, comble de l'humiliation, le porteur lui tapota gentiment la joue comme s'il était un jeune enfant ou un total imbécile.

- Maintenant, veuillez bouger. Ordonna calmement le mulâtre. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était entrain d'obéir à un type qui l'avait insulté de la sorte. Malheureusement, son cerveau refusait de coopérer et il se contenta de se pousser comme un grand nigaud. Pouvait-il être encore plus débile mental?

()()()()

_Sirius profitait, pour l'une des rares fois, d'un moment de total silence. Il aimait, bien évidemment, son frère et sa sœur, mais ils étaient bien trop bruyants lorsqu'il lisait. Ils semblaient incapables de rester, ne serait-ce que 5 minuscules secondes, dans le plus parfait des silences. Peut-être croyaient-ils que le fait de se taire était un crime impardonnable? Le brun roula des yeux en se disant qu'il était possible qu'ils le pensent vraiment. Il déposa doucement son livre sur la table et jeta un bref regard vers la grande fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Il adorait les jours de pluie. Peut-être était-ce parce que sa mère avait tant aimé les journées comme celle-ci. Et puis, n'y avait-il pas quelque chose de fascinant à observer la pluie qui tombait sans répit? _

_- Est-ce que… tout va bien? Demanda doucement une voix à côté de lui. _

_Le cœur de Sirius partit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre contenance. Lentement, il tourna son regard vers le fiancé de son père. Severus Rogue était toujours aussi magnifique. Et il se détestait d'avoir remarqué ce détail. _

_- Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre. _

_- Je vois. _

_Il ignorait comment se comporter avec le jeune porteur. Il n'avait pas besoin de sourire ou de dire des mots gentils aux membres de sa famille pour que ceux-ci sachent qu'il les aimait, mais avec Severus Rogue… Il ne savait pas comment agir pour que celui-ci comprenne qu'il le considérait déjà comme un membre de sa famille. Après tout, il s'agissait de la seule relation qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir… Et Merlin seul savait à quel point il désirait une relation avec lui… N'importe laquelle… _

_- J'aime… la pluie. Déclara-t-il stupidement. _

_Sa future belle-mère écarquilla les yeux avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Il semblait toujours aussi parfait. Jamais un cheveux de travers. Des mouvements gracieux. Mieux valait ne pas penser à de tels détails. _

_- Pourquoi? Souffla le métis. _

_- Je trouve cela reposant. Expliqua Sirius. Comme si le monde arrêtait de tourner pendant quelques secondes… Personne ne veut bouger… Tout reste immobile… Rien ne change durant les jours de pluie. Je sais que c'est une idée assez grotesque, mais… _

_- Non… Pas du tout. _

_À sa grande surprise, Severus Rogue semblait trouver intéressant ce qu'il disait alors qu'il était clairement entrain de délirer sur un sujet inintéressant. Son regard mauve était sur lui… le fixait si intensément… et il sentait son cœur battre et battre… Il n'avait que 16 ans. Il s'agissait d'un stupide béguin d'adolescent. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion, mais elle disparaîtrait… comme la pluie qui finissait toujours par disparaître, mais pendant ces quelques secondes... ces minuscules secondes… il pouvait se permettre d'espérer… Sa main se posa alors sur celle du métis qui sursauta violemment comme s'il lui avait donné un coup de fouet. _

_- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré. _

_Les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent alors que Rogue devenait écarlate. Sirius avait rarement vu une image aussi charmante. Malheureusement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se souvint que Rogue n'était pas n'importe qui… Il n'était pas… Il se leva alors et fit une légère révérence. _

_- Mère. _

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 5**

Ron venait de passer toute la nuit a essayé de comprendre les informations qu'il avait découvertes sur l'ordinateur de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris, mais il pensait avoir trouver quelque chose qui ne pouvait qu'aider leur cause. certes, le plan principal était que l'un d'eux réussisse à remporter la main de Drago Malfoy, mais s'ils trouvaient un autre moyen d'affaiblir ou de vaincre Tom Jedusor, il y était prêt sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'apprêtait à se mettre à courir lorsque quelqu'un se mit tranquillement à côté de lui. Merde alors… Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. En fait, il était si épuisé qu'il était prêt à s'endormir, mais la compétition commençait dans quelques heures et il ne voyait nullement l'intérêt de dormir pendant trois heures. Cela ne ferait que le rendre encore plus fatigué. Mieux valait faire une nuit blanche. Et puis, il adorait courir.

- Encore venu pour me faire la morale? Demanda tranquillement la personne à côté de lui.

Malgré lui, Ron se sentit si violemment sursauter qu'il fit un saut en arrière. Son regard se posa sur Blaise Zabini qui ne prenait même pas la peine de le regarder, se contentant de s'étirer avant de commencer à courir. Il portait un pantalon de sport moulant qui montrait clairement qu'il possédait des jambes extraordinaires ainsi qu'un fessier rebondi et musclé. La chaleur qui se répandit dans son bas-ventre le fit rougir et il s'obligea à prendre un air supérieur. Il lui suffisait d'imiter l'air pompeux de Sirius.

- Je… Je ne passe certainement pas toutes mes journées à essayer de vous faire comprendre que votre petit jeu était fort répréhensible. Déclara-t-il pompeusement. Néanmoins, si vous désirez que je vous explique encore une fois en quoi votre comportement était inacceptable… cela me fera plaisir.

Il avait presque envie de dire qu'il venait d'imiter avec grand succès Sirius Black, mais il mentait. Son collègue n'aurait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir la bouche pour réprimander Zabini. Et puis, le réprimander sur quoi? D'accord, il avait embrassé plusieurs hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas uniquement pour les disqualifier, mais qui était-il pour juger? Il avait fait des choses bien plus horribles uniquement pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Malheureusement, il devait continuer à avoir l'air d'un enfoiré pour ne pas commencer à chanter une sérénade à Blaise Zabini et ainsi être disqualifié sans un seul "au revoir". Les yeux vert lime se posèrent méchamment sur lui et le mulâtre se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

- Vous pouvez garder vos sermons pathétiques pour vous. Cracha-t-il haineusement. Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre de telles balivernes.

- Je suis… **outré**! Sincèrement et complètement outré! Où est donc passé votre… _décorum_?

Sérieusement? Il venait vraiment de parler de "décorum"? Où était le fusil pour qu'il puisse se tirer une balle dans la tête? Le visage de Zabini sembla se voiler encore plus de rage et Ron fut tenté de lever les mains en signe de paix. Pour un porteur, ce type semblait capable de lui tordre le cou comme s'il n'était qu'un petit poulet.

- Allez vous faire foutre. Siffla le mulâtre.

- Je suis indubitablement vexé… Je vais de ce pas aller me plaindre à…

- À qui? Drago? Demanda Zabini en mettant une main sur sa hanche.

- À la police! S'écria Ron.

Il avait l'impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre. Et une mauvaise pièce en plus. Ne pouvait-il pas plutôt jouer dans "Le Cid"? L'histoire était incroyablement stupide, mais au moins il aurait pu parler en rimant à tout bout de champs. La colère de Zabini sembla tomber d'un coup et il le fixa comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il était un extra-terrestre. Ce qui était peut-être le cas.

- Vraiment? La police?

- Oui! Mon outrage est tel que je ne peux dormir! J'ai des cernes à cause de vous et vous devez payer!

À sa grande surprise, les lèvres pulpeuses s'étirèrent en un sourire lumineux qui faillit l'aveugler. Il ignorait s'il devait se sentir toucher ou bien s'enfuir en courant. Après tout, il était entrain d'énerver le type qui avait disqualifié 7 de ses concurrents.

- Si vous faites ça… Je vais dire que le bébé que je porte est le vôtre.

- Quoi!? Vous n'êtes pas enceint!?

Zabini porta alors la main à son front avant de se laisser tomber au sol, l'air dramatique. Il plaisantait pas vrai? Il leva alors un regard larmoyant dans sa direction et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

- Je… Je ne voulais pas… Mais, il est si grand et si puissant… Je ne savais pas quoi faire… Il a volé mon innocence et, à présent, je porte son bébé en moi…

Il se redressa alors d'un coup, le fixant méchamment.

- Vous voulez jouer dans une tragédie, Princesse? Siffla Zabini. Soyez prêt à affronter le grand méchant loup.

Et il partit alors en courant, le laissant seul avec une seule question aux lèvres.

- Non, mais sérieusement! Hurla-t-il. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment enceint!

()()()()

Harry essayait de se concentrer sur le fait qu'il devait tirer une flèche sur une cible qui semblait refuser de rester en place, mais il y arrivait difficilement. La raison de sa distraction était que Drago Malfoy le fixait intensément, ayant décidé de regarder la compétition aujourd'hui. Il portait un kimono de soie bleu qui lui allait à merveille et menaçait de faire saliver le brun, ce qui était assez pathétique. Il déglutit avec peine avant de se décider à tirer. Par un miracle de Merlin, il réussit à atteindre parfaitement sa cible. Il se tourna alors vers le blond qui le fixait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il fit une petite courbette avant de tendre son arc à un servant. Il se mit alors à côté de Ron alors que Sirius se mettait en position afin de tirer à son tour. Les yeux de Malfoy se trouvaient maintenant sur son collègue qui, bien évidemment, ressemblait à une statue grecque tant il était beau. Avait-il même besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour séduire quelqu'un? Il tira rapidement et, bien évidemment, il atteint sa cible. Il faillit rouler des yeux, mais se retint de justesse lorsque le regard de Malfoy se reposa sur lui. Il envoya un sourire amusé au blond qui semblait refuser d'arrêter de le fixer. N'était-ce pas absolument gratifiant?

Lorsque la compétition prit fin, il se dirigea aux pas de course jusqu'au blond, mais fut arrêté par Severus Rogue. Le métis le fixait avec un certain intérêt, bien qu'il bloquait sa route en direction de Malfoy.

- Puis-je vous aider Monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-il poliment.

- Heu… Je voudrais parler à Monsieur Malfoy?

Les yeux mauves se plissèrent et il faillit faire un pas en arrière. Le métis sembla décider qu'il n'allait pas faire quelque chose de répréhensible, puisqu'il hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas.

- Très bien. 5 minutes. Déclara-t-il. Pas une minute de plus.

- Parfait.

- Je vais compter.

- D'accord.

- Et si vous posez le doigt sur lui…

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour lui faire réaliser qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le disqualifier. Il s'approcha alors de Malfoy qui le fixait avec intérêt. Il s'essuya lentement le front et réalisa, en grimaçant, qu'il était couvert de sueur. Il devait avoir l'air répugnant… Et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de s'approcher de Malfoy alors qu'il ressemblait à un crétin? Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du porteur et eut un léger sourire.

- Que puis-je pour vous Harry? Demanda doucement le blond.

- Rien.

Malfoy haussa aussitôt un sourcil, ne semblant pas s'attendre à cette réponse.

- Oh?

- Je voulais seulement avoir l'occasion de vous regarder de plus près. Après tout, vous avez bien pris le temps de m'observer assez intensément durant cette épreuve.

À sa grande surprise, le porteur devint écarlate et détourna vivement le regard. Heu… Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû dire une chose pareille? Peut-être aurait-il dû plutôt faire une sérénade sur sa beauté et sur le fait qu'il était incapable de passer une seule journée sans lui parler. Oui… Cela aurait probablement été plus séduisant. Maintenant, il avait l'air d'un enfoiré arrogant ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Je… Vous avez bien tiré. Protesta faiblement le blond.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir bien tiré.

Malfoy croisa vivement ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de lever les yeux dans sa direction. Il pencha alors la tête de côté et, malgré son rougissement, lui fit un petit sourire.

- Très bien Harry. Devrais-je flatter votre ego?

- Ah! C'est bien parce que je suis intéressant et non parce que j'avais quelque chose entre les dents que vous me regardiez! Me voilà rassuré.

Le blond roula des yeux, bien que son sourire restait fermement en place. Harry savait qu'il jouait à un jeu dangereux. Après tout, il était là pour se servir de Malfoy afin d'atteindre Tom Jedusor. Mais, il ne pouvait pas, brusquement, arrêter de lui parler et faire comme s'il n'existait pas! Cela ne ferait que lui faire perdre la compétition.

- Je voulais seulement savoir… Souffla Harry. Est-ce que vous faites encore des tournées nocturnes?

Le porteur pencha délicatement la tête de côté.

- Oui. Murmura-t-il.

- Parfait alors…

- Vous allez m'inviter à sortir?

- Pas aujourd'hui.

Le brun eut alors un sourire en coin qui sembla troublé Drago Malfoy. Le porteur lui lança un faux regard noir avant de lui faire signe de partir. De toute façon, Harry était à peu près convaincu qu'il allait bientôt atteindre 5 minutes et il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter le cerbère qui se nommait Severus Rogue.

()()()()

Sirius enfila rapidement une chemise blanche et jeta un bref regard en direction de son pantalon noir. Il était présentable. Normalement, il aurait dû mettre une cravate et un veston, mais il savait qu'il était particulièrement séduisant habillé de cette façon. Et sa beauté était bien la seule chose qu'il avait en sa faveur. Il ne savait pas comment parler gentiment. Il ne savait pas faire des sourires séducteurs. En fait, il était aussi agréable qu'un bouledogue et il l'acceptait. Les seules fois où il essayait d'engager les conversations avec qui que ce soit, cela s'avérait toujours difficile… voir pénible. Il n'était pas sociable. Il n'était pas gentil. Il était juste beau. Il passa une main hésitante dans sa chevelure de jais et il sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers les quartiers de Drago Malfoy. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le salon du blond, où il espérait qu'il se trouvait, il cogna doucement à la porte. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en apercevant son ancienne belle-mère. Son père était mort, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que le métis n'était plus… la pire tentation qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Il fit aussitôt la révérence.

- Mère… Bonjour. Salua-t-il.

- N'est-ce pas comique que tu m'appelles "Mère" avant même de me dire "bonjour". Souffla le porteur.

Ses yeux mauves semblaient refuser de se fixer sur sa personne et, pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Sirius se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver les mots pour rendre la situation plus agréable. Harry était quelqu'un de gentil et de facile à parler… Ron était hilarant… Lui était juste… froid.

- Je suis… désolé.

- Ce n'était pas un reproche, mais une constatation. Répliqua le porteur. J'imagine que tu désires voir Drago.

Il ne désirait absolument rien de Drago Malfoy, mais il désirait… oh comme il désirait… tout de Severus. Comme une drogue qui refusait de quitter son système. Il détestait sincèrement cette drogue.

- Je… Oui, bien évidemment. Approuva Sirius.

Sa belle-mère hocha sèchement la tête et s'apprêtait à rouvrir la porte lorsque Sirius se saisit soudainement de sa main. Les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent brusquement et le brun faillit se sentir rougir. Son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine et il détestait ce sentiment… comme il détestait ce sentiment…

- Je désire aussi te voir. Expliqua-t-il. Je pense que tu me dois des explications.

- Je ne te dois rien, Sirius. Rétorqua le métis.

Il lui aurait donné une gifle qu'il aurait eu moins mal. À son grand étonnement, Severus s'approcha de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau et il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une très mauvaise idée.

- Par contre, je te donnerais toutes les informations que tu désires… Tu n'as qu'à me le demander…

Leurs regards s'attardaient trop l'un sur l'autre. Severus avait cette expression… cette expression qu'il avait déjà vu auparavant et qui le faisait fuir parce que… parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Les lèvres roses semblaient essayer de le tenter et il recula brusquement, lâchant la main qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter.

- Merci Mère… J'ai énormément de questions à te poser. Si nous pouvions nous rencontrer après que j'ai parlé à Drago Malfoy… Cela me ferait énormément plaisir.

Il refit alors la révérence alors que sa belle-mère hochait faiblement la tête. Le métis ouvrit alors la porte et Sirius fut obligé de passer près de lui. Son odeur lui monta aux narines et faillit lui faire perdre la tête… De toute façon, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait perdu la tête…

À suivre…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 6**

Harry pénétra silencieusement dans la chambre de Ron et eut à peine le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit que Sirius rentra à son tour. Le brun tourna alors les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui fixait son portable comme s'il n'y comprenait rien. Il devait avoir trouvé une information pertinente pour les appeler. Sinon, il risquait d'avoir un sermon de Sirius… Et personne n'aimait avoir un sermon de cet homme. Le roux leur fit brusquement signe de s'asseoir sur son lit avant de jeter un sortilège afin que personne ne puisse les entendre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver de si urgent…

- Je sais comment Tom Jedusor est immortel.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que Sirius s'asseyait, visiblement choqué. Ron continuait à ne pas les regarder, semblant complètement absorber par ce qui était écrit sur l'écran de son ordinateur. Il avait trouvé la réponse à quelque chose d'aussi cruciale dans l'ordinateur de Lucius Malfoy? Cela ne semblait pas si étonnant lorsqu'il se rappelait que le dit Malfoy était le bras droit de Tom Jedusor… mais cette information était si bien gardée qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'accepter.

- Et comment? Demanda Sirius après quelques minutes, puisque Ron semblait décider à garder le silence.

Le roux se résigna à se tourner dans leur direction, ses yeux bleus se fixant sur chacun d'entre eux.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir tout compris. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à décrypter tout ce que Lucius Malfoy a écrit.

Ron se leva alors et se mit à faire les cent pas. Il semblait agité par ce qu'il avait découvert ce qui ne lui disait absolument rien qui vaille. Les muscles d'Harry se crispèrent alors qu'il fixait son meilleur ami avec intérêt.

- J'ai découvert le… on peut dire le cahier de notes de Lucius Malfoy, mais il est paranoïaque ce type.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Demanda Harry.

- Pour chaque paragraphe, il a un code différent… et déjà découvrir comment décrypter un seul de ses codes est un mal de tête…

Il leur montra l'écran de son ordinateur et Harry vit clairement les sept paragraphes que Lucius Malfoy avait écrit. Seulement le premier avait une traduction. Ron se passa, à nouveau, une main agitée dans les cheveux tout en continuant de marcher de droite à gauche.

- Est-ce que tu as dormi? S'exclama le brun avec inquiétude.

- Pas vraiment le moment Harry. Répliqua Ron. Tout ça pour dire que, selon ce que Lucius Malfoy a écrit, le secret de l'immortalité de Tom Jedusor repose dans sept objets qu'il a caché à peut prêt n'importe où en Angleterre.

- Sept objets?

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait bien pouvoir dire? Il avait toujours pensé que le secret de Tom Jedusor, qui était vivant depuis plus de 200 ans et semblait toujours avoir 25 ans, reposait sur un sortilège inconnu ou encore une potion mystérieuse. Mais, sept objets?

- Ouais… il les appelle des _horcruxes_.

- Des quoi? Souffla Harry.

Sirius fronça soudainement les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet objet… dans les légendes.

- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas.

Ron poussa un soupir exaspéré alors que Sirius semblait exaspéré par son manque de mémoire. Harry leva la main en signe de paix. C'était déjà quelque chose non? S'il savait, à présent, que ces sept objets aidaient Tom Jedusor à devenir Immortel… N'était-ce pas déjà un pas dans la bonne direction? Leur souverain n'avait pas seulement l'intention d'être un dictateur, mais d'en être un jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Donc, nous ne savons pas à quoi servent ces trucs… mais, au moins nous savons qu'ils existent et qu'ils sont la cause de l'Immortalité de Tom Jedusor.

- Et nous savons où les trouver. Rajouta Ron.

Harry leva des yeux interloqués dans sa direction alors que son meilleur ami pointait, à nouveau, son ordinateur. Lucius Malfoy avait écrit où se trouvait les horcruxes? Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille? Cela n'avait pas d'importance tout bien réfléchi… Il désirait seulement avoir un avantage sur Tom Jedusor. N'importe lequel. Pour que cette tyrannie cesse une bonne fois pour toute et que plus personne n'est à se sacrifier pour elle. Son regard s'assombrie avant qu'il ne secoue doucement la tête. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser au passé, alors que le présent demandait toute son attention.

- J'ai réussi à décoder la première localisation… Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Lucius Malfoy est clairement un homme paranoïaque.

- Et la première localisation est… Poursuivit Sirius.

- Le lac de la Dame Morgan. Déclara avec une certaine hésitation le roux.

Harry haussa un sourcil en entendant cela. Ce lac avait une mauvaise réputation… Notamment que personne ne pouvait s'y baigner sans risquer une mort certaine. Son regard croisa celui de Sirius et il secoua la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il désirait y aller.

- Je devrais y aller. Fit-il remarquer. Tu as rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy demain, si tu es blessé… tu ne pourras pas y aller.

Les yeux bleu glacée se voilèrent sous l'énervement, mais il hocha la tête. Y aller deux par deux était hors de question bien évidemment. Si l'opération se déroulait mal, ils ne pouvaient pas être deux à se faire prendre.

- Je suis d'accord. Approuva Sirius. À aucun moment…tu ne dois utiliser ta magie.

- Je le sais.

Si sa signature magique était repérée… et elle le serait sans le moindre problème, sa couverture tomberait à l'eau et il aurait tout fait cela pour rien. Harry se tourna alors vers Ron qui continuait à marcher comme un lion en cage.

- Et qu'est-ce que je cherche exactement? À quoi ressemble un horcruxe?

- C'est un objet. Clarifia Ron.

- Oui…

- Et c'est ça. Lucius Malfoy ne dit rien d'autres sur le sujet. Je suppose que tu dois faire confiance à ton instinct. Si tu trouves que ça sent mauvais… tu le ramènes ici.

Avec des indications aussi claires… comment pouvait-il craindre pour sa vie?

()()()

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre en arrivant au lac et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'était préparé du mieux qu'il le pouvait. S'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser sa magie, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas un arsenal en poche. Il ajusta lentement son masque, qui couvrait ses yeux et descendit un peu plus la capuche qui lui cachait les cheveux. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le voir, au moins il semblerait méconnaissable. Il ignorait par quel moyen Tom Jedusor avait décidé de garder son horcruxe, il ne pouvait donc négliger aucune possibilité. Il laissa sa moto à quelques minutes du lac et se mit à marcher en direction de celui-ci. Plus il avançait, plus un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Ron avait raison… cet endroit sentait mauvais…

Il arriva alors devant le lac et poussa un soupir en voyant que celui-ci semblait parfaitement calme et serein. Alors, où pouvait bien se trouver un objet dont il ignorait absolument tout? Dans l'eau? Dans l'herbe? À l'intérieur d'une grenouille? Il ferma péniblement les yeux, se décidant à se concentrer. Dès qu'une personne avait le malheur de se baigner dans les eaux de ce lac, elle mourrait automatiquement. Cela semblait indiquer que le problème se trouvait dans l'eau du lac et non à l'extérieur. Il s'approcha lentement de celle-ci, sentant son pressentiment devenir de plus en plus intense. Ouais… cette chose devait se trouver dans ce lac… Il n'avait qu'à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait et surtout… ne pas tomber dans cette eau empoisonnée. Il eut à peine le temps de penser cela que quelqu'un le poussa violemment dans l'eau. Il en sortit immédiatement, sentant un frisson de terreur l'envahir. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui venait de le pousser et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la silhouette masculine qui semblait se prendre pour un ninja s'il devait en juger par son accoutrement.

- C'est quoi ton problème!? Siffla-t-il.

La personne inconnue se mit à courir dans sa direction et leva le poing afin de le frapper. Harry se mit aussitôt en position de combat et se saisit du poignet gracile. En un mouvement violent, il balança l'homme inconnu dans l'eau. Rien ne lui permettait d'identifier la personne qui semblait décidé à l'attaquer. Ses vêtements noirs couvraient chaque parcelle de peau nue et un grillade de tissue couvrait même ses yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Poursuivit inutilement le brun.

Son attaquant, comme la première fois, ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre se contentant de foncer dans sa direction et de lui asséner un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre qui lui fit voir des étoiles. La douleur fit voir rouge à Harry qui se décida à attaquer à son tour. Pour une personne aussi petite et délicate, son agresseur semblait posséder des muscles d'acier. Et son agilité ne pouvait que le terrifier à moitié. Il était tellement occupé à se battre qu'il réussit à ignorer, pendant quelques minutes, le mauvaise pressentiment qui montait en lui depuis qu'il était entré en contact avec l'eau du lac. Soudainement, un frisson de pure horreur le traversa et il se tourna en direction de l'eau maudite. L'inconnu sembla être d'accord avec lui, puisqu'il plongea soudainement dans l'eau. Harry n'y pensa même pas à deux fois avant de plonger à son tour.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux dans l'eau et remercia le ciel pour les inventions moldus qui lui permettaient de regarder à l'intérieur de l'eau sans pour autant risquer de devenir aveugle. D'accord… il n'était pas venu pour se battre avec un type qui devait faire la moitié de sa taille. Son corps lui hurlait de s'éloigner le plus possible du centre du lac. En fait, chaque fibre de son corps lui ordonnait de s'enfuir en courant et de ne plus jamais revenir. Ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'il devait se diriger jusqu'au centre de ce stupide lac. Il se mit à nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, tout en priant pour qu'il puisse résister aussi longtemps que possible à l'envie de respirer. Il jeta un regard en direction de son adversaire qui portait un masque de plongée. Oh bordel… Il venait dans un foutu lac et il ne pensait même pas à emmener quelque chose pour pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. Au bout d'un moment, il ne put supporter d'être à l'intérieur de l'eau et remonta à la surface. Il prit goulument une bouffée d'air avant de replonger.

La terreur l'envahissait plus il s'approchait du centre. En fait, il avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose… quelque chose allait venir dans l'eau et le tuer sans la moindre hésitation. Sa peur semblait vouloir le tuer sur le champ… sa peur… une minute, pourquoi était-il si terrifié? Il se trouvait dans un lac, pas en Enfer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut au centre qu'il vit, dans une colonne de lumière, une couronne brillante. Elle était absolument magnifique… et absolument terrifiante de cruauté. Comment pouvait-il penser qu'un objet était cruel? Il n'en savait rien, mais il le sentait au fin fond de ses tripes. Et il savait pertinemment qu'il devait s'agir d'un horcruxe. Son attaquant se saisit alors de la couronne et la lumière disparut d'un coup. Au lieu de cela, le lac devint étrangement noir… très noir… Oh merde… Harry n'était certainement pas assez stupide pour rester une seconde de plus dans ce lac. De toute façon, il devait rattraper ce fichu voleur. Il sortit brusquement de l'eau maudite et dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler en voyant une nuée de requins féroces apparaître dans l'eau, les yeux rougeoyants sous la haine. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'inconnu qui jeta à peine un regard au multiple requins avant de se diriger dans sa direction, la couronne fermement en mains. Bordel! Il avait besoin de ce truc! Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque son attaquant sorti un fusil et, très méthodiquement, lui tira dans le bras. Harry poussa un grognement de douleur et l'inconnu se mit à courir loin du lac, le laissant sans le moindre remord.

À suivre…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 7**

Sirius eut à peine le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement avant qu'Harry ne s'endorme lourdement sur son lit. Ses yeux croisèrent brièvement ceux de Ron, qui pour une fois ne souriait pas du tout. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait exactement en voyant Harry partir en mission, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui-ci reviendrait avec une balle dans le bras. Depuis quand Tom Jedusor utilisait-il des armes moldus? C'était à n'y rien comprendre… Il passa, pour la énième fois, une main sur la blessure de son collègue, un léger sourire en voyant sa plaie se refermer davantage. Il n'avait pas pris des cours de guérisseur pour rien.

- Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy? Demanda soudainement Ron, le faisant violemment sortir de ses pensées.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête avant de se diriger vers sa salle de bain. En réalité, il n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Drago Malfoy, mais comment pouvait-il expliquer à ses hommes qu'il avait rendez-vous avec sa belle-mère? Un frisson le traversa en pensant à Severus Rogue et il s'empressa de pénétrer dans sa douche. Il voulait seulement avoir des réponses. Ce n'était pas trop demandé non? Il savait que ses collègues, s'ils apprenaient un jour ce petit rendez-vous, se poseraient des tas de questions. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre. Il posa les mains sur les tuiles de sa douche et ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû être entrain de penser aux horcruxes dont il avait vaguement entendu parler. Il aurait dû être entrain de penser à Harry qui s'était fait blesser de façon fort singulière… Au lieu de cela, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa belle-mère qui avait disparu dès l'enterrement de son père. Ou bien avait-il été emmené de force?

La seule chose dont il se souvenait était qu'un jour il était là, et l'autre il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de sa présence. Il s'était toujours imaginé qu'il s'était remarié et c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le chercher. Après tout, à la mort de son père, Severus n'avait que 22 ans… Il aurait dû trouver un autre mari en moins d'une seconde… Pourquoi était-il au service des Malfoy? Il n'y comprenait rien. Il sortit de sa douche et s'habilla rapidement, ne prenant même pas la peine de se regarder dans le miroir. Il savait déjà à quoi il ressemblait sans le moindre effort. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, il jeta un bref regard en direction de son lit où Harry dormait paisiblement.

Ron lui fit rapidement signe de partir et il hocha la tête avant de s'exécuter. Il se dirigea à pas lents jusqu'au boudoir où l'attendait paisiblement le métis. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et Severus releva brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux mauves… Il aurait dû être interdit que ses yeux se posent sur lui. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il fit rapidement la révérence. Severus se leva et l'imita gracieusement. Il avait toujours été gracieux. Un détail qu'il avait détesté remarquer dans sa jeunesse. Il s'assit alors en face de sa belle-mère.

- Bonjour Sirius. Salua-t-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Le frisson qui traversa l'épiderme de Sirius le remplit d'irritation. Il n'avait jamais réagi de la sorte à un autre individu. Bien évidemment, cela ne pouvait arriver qu'en face de sa belle-mère… L'époux que son père avait choisi. Une de ses mains se crispa sur son genoux alors que son visage restait toujours aussi impassible.

- Mère… J'ai plusieurs questions à vous poser.

Severus afficha alors une expression résignée avant d'hocher la tête.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas remarié?

Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par une question anodine, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour tourner autour du pot. Le corps de Severus se crispa visiblement et il leva un regard irrité dans sa direction. Aussi parfait que le métis ait l'air, Sirius savait mieux que quiconque qu'il avait un tempérament bouillonnant… et une droite légendaire.

- Pourquoi devrais-je être remarié? Demanda glacialement le métis.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

Les lois de Tom Jedusor disaient clairement qu'un porteur devait payé, à chaque mois, 10 000$ au gouvernement. C'est pour cela qu'un porteur se devait d'avoir un mari afin de subvenir à ses besoins… et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il se devait d'avoir un enfant, fille ou garçon, afin que celui-ci prenne soin de lui lorsque le mari disparaîtrait. Severus n'était pas tombé enceint de son père, alors qui payait sa dette?

- Je travaille pour les Malfoy, comme tu peux le constater. Expliqua Severus.

- J'imagine qu'ils sont généreux.

Mais, assez généreux pour offrir une telle somme? Une sueur glacé manqua de tomber sur Sirius en s'imaginant le sort de sa belle-mère s'il ne réussissait pas à payer sa dette. La mort publique…

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'es pas trouvé un homme pour t'épouser. Poursuivit Sirius. Je sais que certains ne souhaiteraient pas t'épouser parce que tu as déjà été marié… mais, je ne peux pas croire…

- Je ne voulais pas me remarier. Le coupa efficacement Severus.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas son raisonnement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il, visiblement perdu.

- Parce que je ne le voulais pas tout simplement. Est-ce tout ce que tu voulais me demander? Tu voulais uniquement savoir pourquoi je ne respectais pas les convenances?

La main de fer dans le velours… Voilà l'impression que Severus lui avait donné, et il semblerait que les années n'aient absolument rien changé à cela.

- Tu ne nous as même pas dit "au revoir", lorsque tu es parti.

Une lueur de douleur s'alluma dans les yeux mauves et Severus passa délicatement sa main dans sa longue chevelure noire. Pourquoi portait-il toujours un kimono noir? La couleur lui allait si bien… Et il était vraiment un idiot pour penser à une chose pareille.

- Cela semblait inutilement douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas rester dans la maison de mon défunt mari alors que je ne faisais plus partie de la famille.

- Tu fais partie de notre famille. Rétorqua immédiatement le brun.

- Non. Mon mari est mort et je n'ai pas eu d'enfants. Mon lien a été coupé dès que ton père est décédé.

Peau d'albâtre…. lèvres roses…. cheveux noirs de jais… Une torture constante pour ses hormones… Surtout lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent aux hormones en furie.

- Notre lien ne sera jamais rompu. Je me fiche bien de ce qu'un bout de papier dit.

Les yeux mauves s'écarquillèrent et il vit ceux-ci se poser partout sur sa personne. Cherchaient-ils à voir s'il mentait? Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Sirius laissa sa sincérité paraître. Après tout, il était rarement sincère… surtout envers Severus.

- Je te remercie de ses paroles, mais nous savons que cela est faux.

- Mère…

- Je ne suis pas ta mère.

Sirius grimaça légèrement. Il était sa mère. S'il n'était pas sa mère… Il ne savait plus quoi penser de lui. Il ne savait plus comment arrêter les pensées… les pensées indécentes qui lui venaient à l'esprit… et cela était inacceptable. Le brun se redressa alors de sa chaise et s'approcha calmement de Severus. Le métis écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surtout lorsqu'il mit un genoux au sol et posa sa main sur la sienne. Il avait la peau douce… bien trop douce… Il se fit violence pour arrêter le cours de ses pensées.

- Nous avons passé 7 ans à vivre sous le même toit. Ne pense pas que je l'oublierai de sitôt… Et surtout… ne doute jamais des sentiments que j'ai à ton égard.

La respiration de Severus semblait s'être accélérée et ses yeux ne cessaient de danser entre sa main et son visage. Il savait qu'il avait l'air froid, mais bordel… il avait essayé d'être gentil avec le métis lorsqu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il n'était pas comme Regulus et Aliénor qui pouvaient lui donner des câlins à tout bout de champ, mais il lui avait semblé… Avec prudence, Severus bougea délicatement sa main sous la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le cœur de Sirius semblait sur le point de s'enfuir de sa poitrine et il n'y pouvait rien…

- Sirius… Souffla le métis.

Entendre son nom… Il ne pouvait pas toucher sa peau et entendre son nom en même temps. Le brun essaya vainement de contrôler sa respiration avant de détacher sa main de celle de Severus.

- Mère.

Le visage de Severus se referma aussitôt, et il se redressa gracieusement. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu se pencher et s'emparer de ses lèvres qui le narguaient depuis qu'il avait 15 ans… Mais, il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Pas avec l'époux de son père.

- Est-ce les questions que tu voulais me poser? Demanda doucement le métis.

- Oui.

De toute façon, son cerveau avait pris une importante pause. Severus hocha la tête avant de le contourner et de partir sans même lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il ignorait quoi penser de cet homme…

()()()()

Ron jeta un regard en direction d'Harry qui continuait à dormir paisiblement. Merde, il mourrait de faim. Il se décida à se redresser et à partir en direction des cuisines afin de prendre quelque chose et de revenir ici aux pas de course. Il s'était toujours attendu à ce qu'il soit blessé lors de cette histoire… mais pas avec un fusil. Tom Jedusor était un maniaque de magie… En fait, sa haine du monde moldu n'était équivalente qu'avec son dédain pour les porteurs, alors comment son meilleur ami avait-il fait pour avoir une balle dans le bras? Il allait devoir attendre qu'Harry se réveille pour qu'il puisse répondre à leurs questions. Il se dirigea calmement vers les cuisines et eut un sourire en voyant une cuisinière visiblement empressée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère et à la cuisine qu'elle adorait plus que tout au monde.

Il n'était pas né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche… Il s'était battu pour avoir ce qu'il avait… Pas que cela ait la moindre importance dans ce monde. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, bien décidé à lui demander un petit quelque chose, même s'il devait supplier pour cela. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine en voyant Blaise Zabini, emmenant avec empressement un plateau de légumes à la vieille femme. Celle-ci lui tapota amicalement la joue et Ron eut la surprise de voir le mulâtre sourire avec une expression presque candide. Ah… alors, il pouvait faire autre chose que grimacer ou faire des moues de pure luxure… Intéressant à savoir. Zabini fut le premier à le voir et il sursauta violemment. Pendant quelques secondes, le roux fut pris au dépourvu. Merde alors… Il devait avoir l'air snob devant Zabini non? Alors, pourquoi une personne snob se promènerait dans une cuisine? Ah et puis, il se fichait bien de l'opinion de Zabini. Il se racla la gorge afin que la cuisinière le regarde. Elle lui jeta un regard estomaqué en le voyant et il s'empressa de faire un charmant sourire.

- J'ai entendu dire que la plus belle femme de ce palais se trouve dans la cuisine… et je suis venu la demander de m'épouser…

La vieille cuisinière devint écarlate avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Ron s'approcha davantage avant de mettre théâtralement un genoux au sol.

- Je vous ai donc trouvé gente dame… Partons maintenant avant que les dragons de votre fiancé ne viennent me dévorer tout rond!

- Ah garnement! S'esclaffa la vieille femme. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici auparavant. Qui es-tu donc? Garçon d'écurie? Chauffeur?

- Je suis plutôt un homme transi d'amour.

Pour des raisons qu'il ne pouvait expliquer, il n'avait aucune envie que cette vieille femme apprenne qu'il était en fait un comte. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle lui fasse des courbettes et toutes les simagrées que les nobles se sentaient obligés de faire et de recevoir. La cuisinière leva une grosse cuillère en bois menaçante dans sa direction et il eut un nouveau sourire amusé. Combien de fois sa propre mère ne l'avait-elle pas menacé de la sorte?

- Est-ce que cela ait votre réponse à mon dévouement? Demanda-t-il dramatiquement.

- J'imagine que tu as faim pour dire autant de belles paroles. Ricana la cuisinière.

- Si je ne peux pas avoir votre amour, je vais me résigner avec votre nourriture. Au moins, cela me réchauffera l'estomac.

- Tu n'es qu'un voyou! Mais, un charmant voyou… Qu'en penses-tu Blaise?

Le mulâtre n'avait cessé de le regarder depuis le début de son petit manège. Ses yeux lime le transperçaient sans le moindre ménagement et il jeta sa longue chevelure bouclée derrière son épaule.

- Je pense que les clowns ne sont plus à la mode depuis très longtemps.

Ron lui aurait volontiers fait un doigt d'honneur, mais il ne tenait pas insulter la vieille femme qui remplissait copieusement son assiette. Il se contenta donc de serrer les dents.

- Ah! Cela veut dire que tu l'aimes bien! Blaise n'est désagréable qu'avec les personnes dignes d'intérêt.

- Je suis si flatté que je pourrais en mourir. Déclara sarcastiquement Ron en prenant l'assiette de la cuisinière.

La vieille femme roula des yeux avant de lui faire signe de partir. Elle était probablement occupée à nourrir les multiples estomacs de cette baraque. Ron eut un petit sourire amusé avant de s'éclipser, son plat de nourriture fermement en mains. Il avait si faim qu'il allait bientôt mourir.

- Arrête. Ordonna fermement la voix de Zabini derrière lui.

Sa vie était véritablement un enfer sur terre. Le roux se tourna dans la direction du mulâtre et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté. Tristement, il était aussi agréable qu'un chihuahua ayant la rage.

- Quoi encore? Demanda Ron, visiblement exaspéré.

- Tu parles avec une cuisinière et après tu me fais la leçon? Quel genre de noble es-tu?

- Complexe… Mystérieux… Intrigant… Énuméra suavement le roux.

- Complètement barjot.

Ron roula des yeux, alors que Zabini continuait à le fixer comme s'il était une énigme qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Super… vraiment super… Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec un type qui avait embrassé 7 personnes en moins de trois jours.

- Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses de moi alors file papillon. Déclara-t-il.

- Je ne partirai nulle part, surtout si tu comptes épouser mon meilleur ami.

- Et que comptes-tu faire si je suis vraiment "complètement barjot"? Me tuer?

Les yeux lime se plissèrent dangereusement avant qu'il ne s'approche de lui et se saisisse délicatement du plat de nourriture qui se trouvait dans sa main. Avant que Ron ne puisse crier au voleur, il reçut un coup violent en plein dans le ventre. Son souffle fut efficacement coupé et il se plia en deux.

- Tu n'as pas entendu la rumeur me concernant Weasley? Je suis non seulement fou, mais aussi vicieux.

Il lui tapota alors amicalement le dos.

- Mange bien ton repas.

Et il le planta là sans un mot de plus. Ron se redressa péniblement, convaincu qu'il allait probablement avoir un bleu.

- Espèce de… de…

Malheureusement, son répertoire d'insultes ne convenaient pas pour un porteur… parce que les termes qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour décrire Zabini variaient entre "Salope" et "Fils de pute". Il se contenta donc de pousser un grognement de colère avant de se saisir de son repas et de repartir vers la chambre de Sirius. Sa vie pouvait-elle être encore plus chaotique?

À suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 8**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la douleur cuisante qui lui vrillait le bras. Il posa aussitôt son regard sur sa blessure qui était presque refermée. Il ne pouvait en espérer plus pour l'instant. Dans quelques jours, celle-ci disparaître grâce à la magie de Sirius, mais il devait attendre…

- Ça va vieux frère? Demanda soudainement Ron.

Sirius était assis à côté de son meilleur ami, le regard posé intensément sur lui, mais ne disant rien. Harry hocha faiblement la tête avant de se redresser. Il savait qu'il devait raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Un type habillé en ninja l'avait attaqué pour prendre cette couronne qui était probablement l'horcruxe qu'il était venu chercher.

- J'ai trouvé l'horcruxe, mais quelqu'un d'autre l'a pris. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Je suis allé au lac, l'horcruxe était là… Mais, il y avait quelqu'un d'autres.

- Un allié de Tom Jedusor? Souffla son meilleur ami.

- Impossible. Notre cher souverain a tout fait pour protéger cet objet, pourquoi envoyer quelqu'un le chercher? Ça n'a pas de sens.

- Alors… une autre personne est à la recherche des horcruxes. Cette personne n'est pas avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Nous n'avions jamais entendu parler des horcruxes avant hier soir. Dumbledore nous en aurait parlé. Assura Ron.

- Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vouloir nous rebeller contre Tom Jedusor… Ce type a réussi à te battre? Poursuivit Sirius.

- Il m'a tiré dessus, c'est pour ça qu'il a gagné. Mais, cette personne est forte. Minuscule, mais forte.

Il ne pouvait donner aucune autre description malheureusement. Cette personne était petite, lui arrivant au menton, et mince. Il ne savait pas sa couleur de peau ni celle de ses cheveux. Il pouvait le croiser tous les jours et ne jamais le reconnaître. Cette pensée était vaguement terrifiante.

- Mais, cet horcruxe… respirait le mal absolu. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Une terreur si réelle qu'elle en était presque palpable. Il avait appris à se battre pourtant, mais il avait eu l'horrible impression que cet objet pouvait avaler son âme sans faire le moindre effort. Quel genre d'objet maléfique était-ce donc? Et comment cet objet aidait-il Tom Jedusor a être immortel? Il avait trop de questions et pas assez de réponses ce qui le dégoûtait.

- Est-ce que tu as trouvé autres choses dans l'ordinateur de Lucius Malfoy? Demanda-t-il soudainement à Ron, essayant de changer le sujet.

- Je ne sais pas encore où se trouve le deuxième horcruxe. Et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini de décoder le journal entier de Lucius Malfoy. Il a tellement de pages… tellement de notes… et un code différent pour chaque putain de paragraphe. Comment un type peut-être aussi parano?

- Tu viens de voler le contenu de son ordinateur et tu demandes pourquoi il est paranoïaque? Fit remarquer avec ennui Sirius.

Le roux se contenta de grimacer légèrement et Sirius se redressa alors, leur jetant un regard équivoque. Il leur aurait dit "dehors" que cela aurait paru plus subtile. Ce type n'était vraiment pas fait pour travailler en équipe, mais bon… à circonstances désespérées.

- Bon, je me sens mieux alors je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Déclara Harry en se relevant.

Il grimaça légèrement en sentant la douleur dans son bras et jeta un coup d'œil sur les vêtements qu'il portait. Il détestait mettre les vêtements des autres, mais il se trouvait dans la chambre de Sirius et, après avoir reçu une balle dans le bras, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à emmener des vêtements de rechange.

- Je vais en faire de même. Une longue journée nous attend demain. Expliqua Ron.

Les épreuves… Harry ferma péniblement les yeux en s'imaginant faire quelque chose de physique alors qu'on lui avait tiré dessus hier. Bon… ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas préparé à de telles situations. Il devait se résigner voilà tout. Il fit un vague signe de mains à Sirius avant de sortir de la chambre accompagné de Ron. Son meilleur ami lui fit un sourire.

- Nous avons osé déranger sa majesté l'empereur… Fit-il remarquer.

- Arrête de l'embêter. Ricana Harry. On ne se moque pas de la royauté.

Les deux se mirent à rire avant de partir chacun de leur côté. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il n'en avait aucune envie. Il avait dormi durant toute la journée et il n'en pouvait plus. Il se dirigea vers l'extérieur et fit de son mieux pour se cacher des gardes. Bordel… Ne pouvait-il pas prendre l'air en paix? Il posa une main sur son bras blessé et grimaça. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'était fait blesser aussi facilement. Bien qu'éviter une balle devait être un exploit, mais il avait laissé le temps à son adversaire de se saisir de son arme… Et si la prochaine fois, cette personne décidait de lui tirer une balle dans la tête? Il se devait d'être plus prudent bon sang. Quelqu'un posa soudainement une main sur son épaule et, obéissant à son instinct, il s'empressa de la plaquer la "menace" contre un arbre. Les yeux gris écarquillés qui l'accueillirent le firent rougir de honte.

- Malfoy… Souffla-t-il.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, étrangement calme face à son mouvement agressif.

- Je croyais que nous pouvions nous appeler par nos prénoms, à présent. Me serais-je trompé? Demanda le porteur.

- Pardon.

Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à appeler le blond par son prénom. Il avait l'impression de commettre une… quoi? Erreur de protocole? Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le superbe visage qui était levé dans sa direction et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle émotion en regardant un autre homme. Il ignorait s'il s'agissait du regard gris presque argenté, des lèvres délicates mais si bien dessinées ou bien encore les longs cheveux blonds.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas m'appeler par mon prénom? Poursuivit Malfoy.

- Je… N'est-ce pas bizarre de nous appeler par nos prénoms, mais de continuer à nous vouvoyez?

Malfoy afficha un petit air pensif avant d'hocher la tête.

- Très bien… Alors, je suis prêt à te tutoyer si tu es prêt à dire mon prénom.

À sa grande honte, Harry devint brusquement écarlate et détourna le regard. Pathétique… Il était pathétique… Pourquoi rougissait-il exactement? Il agissait comme un gamin avec un énorme béguin pour la fille la plus populaire de l'école. Il relâcha alors les bras de Malfoy, qu'il avait continué à plaquer contre le tronc, et recula de quelques pas tout en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

- Je… Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas t'appeler par ton prénom. Expliqua Harry. Je me sens juste vraiment…

Malfoy s'approcha alors de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. Eurg… Son cœur commençait à faire des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine et il craignait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque dans les prochaines minutes si le blond ne cessait pas de le toucher. Les mains douces s'agrippèrent un peu plus fermement à son visage alors que le regard argenté semblait décider à percer tous les secrets de son âme. Ce qui serait une très mauvaise idée pour de nombreuses raisons.

- Est-ce parce que nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment? Demanda doucement le porteur.

- Heu oui! Oui! Exactement ça! Ahahahahah!

Parce que maintenant il riait comme un fou? Malfoy venait d'hausser un sourcil et Harry essaya vainement de détourner son attention. Bon… que pouvait-il dire pour que son attention ne soit plus sur sa personne…

- Ton nez… est très mignon.

Le regard interloqué que lui lança le blond lui fit clairement contrairement qu'il devait avoir l'air d'un malade mental. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Essayait-il de garder une distance en refusant d'appeler le blond par son prénom? Ce serait très ridicule. Mais, il était une personne ridicule lorsqu'il y pensait attentivement.

- Ma couleur préférée est le vert… comme tes yeux. Déclara soudainement Malfoy.

Harry écarquilla si brutalement les yeux qu'il craignit pendant un instant de s'être foulé l'œil… Ce qui aurait été assez pathétique.

- Pour être romantique, j'aurais aimé pouvoir dire que ma couleur préférée est le gris, mais sérieusement c'est le rouge.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres fines du porteur alors que ses mains continuaient à entourer son visage. Harry n'avait aucune envie de se dégager tandis qu'une part de lui ne cessait de lui hurler de partir en courant. Il n'était pas censé être séduit par Drago Malfoy. Il était ici pour une mission et celle-ci était déjà assez compliquée sans qu'il n'ait à se préoccuper des sentiments du fils de Lucius Malfoy.

- Je mesure 1m67 (5pied5), j'adore les gâteaux à la vanille et mes fleurs préférés sont les œillets.

Il s'approcha alors un peu plus de lui, un léger rougissement aux joues.

- Et j'aimerais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

Malgré le fait que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, Harry hocha lentement la tête. Tous ses instincts lui disaient de ne pas faire une chose pareille. Il ne faisait que se rapprocher du type qu'il devait séduire pour vaincre Tom Jedusor, mais… comment pouvait-il dire "non" à ses yeux? Il posa ses mains sur celles du blond qui lui sourit davantage alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

- D'accord… Drago.

Il était vraiment entrain de compliquer sa vie… alors que celle-ci n'était pas simple pour commencer.

()()()()

_Sirius arrêta brusquement de se promener dans son jardin, lorsqu'il vit sa future belle-mère assis confortablement sur un petit banc, un livre à la main. Malgré lui, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il ne put s'empêcher de faire une vague grimace. Il aurait pensé qu'à 16 ans il aurait un meilleur contrôle de lui-même. Par exemple, fantasmer sur le futur époux de son père était une très mauvaise idée. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de se diriger vers lui, le pas alerte. Il s'assit alors le plus loin possible de lui et laissa son regard vagabondé vers le ciel. _

_- Bonjour. Déclara-t-il. _

_Il vit, du coin de l'œil, le métis sursauter légèrement avant de tourner un regard interloqué dans sa direction. Sirius se résigna à tourner les yeux dans sa direction, après tout cela serait fort impoli. Sa future belle-mère le fixait comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était là alors que cela était assez ridicule. Il habitait ici non? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda aussi aimablement que possible Sirius. _

_Le porteur rougit violemment et Sirius se maudit silencieusement en réalisant à quel point il était adorable quand il se comportait de la sorte. Encore des pensées inappropriées… encore et toujours… Cela devait arrêter, bordel! Une part de lui se demandait s'il devait l'ignorer, mais il savait que cela ne ferait que causer la zizanie dans sa famille. S'il était froid avec sa future-belle mère, Aliénor et Regulus seraient troublés… et cela était inacceptable, surtout après la mort de leur mère. _

_- Roméo et Juliette… Répondit lentement Severus. _

_Sirius haussa un sourcil en voyant clairement que le métis semblait extraordinairement mal à l'aise. Était-il censé lui demandait s'il allait bien? Ou bien était-ce personnel? Avait-il même le droit de lui poser des questions personnelles? Avec Aliénor et Regulus, il n'avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'ils viennent lui raconter leurs ennuis et avec les autres… Il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis à l'école malgré le fait qu'il était populaire. C'était son visage, bien évidemment. _

_- Je ne l'ai jamais lu. Déclara Sirius. Les histoires d'amour ne m'intéressent pas. _

_- Avant, je pensais comme toi… Je me demandais à quoi cela servait d'écrire sur ce genre de sentiments… _

_- Je ne comprends pas. _

_- Je veux dire… pourquoi écrire sur une personne qui se languit d'une autre. Je trouvais cela assez ridicule… Les amours impossibles… _

_- Pourtant tu lis "Roméo et Juliette". _

_- Je te l'ai dit… Je pensais que c'était ridicule avant. _

_Sirius se remit à fixer le ciel alors que Severus regardait avec intérêt le livre qui se trouvait entre ses mains. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela? _

_- C'est juste douloureux. S'entendit-il dire. _

_- Pardon? _

_- L'amour impossible… Douloureux, obsessif… Ce n'est pas quelque chose de mignon ou d'intéressant. Il s'agit d'une perte de temps. _

_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que… _

_Severus soupira longuement et Sirius fut pris de l'envie grotesque de le consulter par n'importe quel moyen. _

_- Je pense que tu es peut-être nerveux à l'idée de te marier sans avoir expérimenté le "grand amour". Analysa le brun. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas… l'amour finira par venir dans ta vie. _

_Après tout, malgré le fait que son père était vieux, il était un homme gentil, doux et généreux. Tout le contraire de lui. Il ne ferait jamais le moindre mal à Severus et le couvrirait de cadeaux et d'affections. N'était-ce pas la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait souhaiter pour lui? Son père était un homme bon… Ce qui n'était pas son cas. _

_- C'est ce dont j'ai peur. Souffla le porteur avant de se redresser. _

_Avant que Sirius ne puisse le retenir, il lui fit une révérence avant de partir à petits pas rapides. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que le brun réalisa que Severus avait laissé son livre sur le banc. Il le prit délicatement et l'ouvrit lentement. En lisant rapidement une ligne du livre, un sourire amer apparut sur ses lèvres. _

_- __« __Pourquoi__faut__-il que l'__amour__ qui est si __doux__ d'__aspect__, __mis__ à l'__épreuve__, __soit__ si __tyrannique__ et si __brutal__ ? » Récita-t-il tristement. _

_Combien de temps allait-il devoir se languir? Combien de temps cette histoire continuerait-elle à le hanter? Il posa le livre sur sa poitrine et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'avait certainement pas l'étoffe d'un Roméo et Severus Rogue n'était pas sa Juliette. _

_À suivre… _


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 9**

Harry jeta un regard résigné en direction de la course à obstacle qu'il allait devoir parcourir avant de devoir se battre contre son adversaire. Ses poings se crispèrent à ses côtés et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas soupirer. Sa blessure était à peine refermé et il devait faire cela? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le choix. Et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il devait absolument gagner. Surtout que Drago Malfoy le regardait avec un intérêt mal dissimulé. Severus Rogue siffla soudainement dans son sifflet et il se mit à courir jusqu'aux obstacles. Le fait de sauter et de courir ne le dérangeait nullement, mais lorsqu'il dut utiliser la force de ses bras afin de grimper plus rapidement un mur qui se trouvait devant lui, il sentit sa blessure de rouvrir et se maudit silencieusement en sentant du sang couler de sa plaie. Bordel de merde… Il continua, malgré cela, à courir aussi vite que possible. Dès qu'il eut fini sa course, il regarda à sa droite où se trouvait son adversaire. Il eut à peine le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que celui-ci l'attaquait vicieusement, semblant avoir remarqué le sang qui coulait de sa plaie. Son pied atterrit directement sur sa blessure et il se fit violence pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de douleur. Il devait gagner… Il devait se battre… Il se saisit du poing de son adversaire et s'empressa de l'envoyer valser, ce qui lui fit encore plus mal au bras. Il essuya vivement la transpiration qui coulait sur son front avant de se diriger rapidement vers son adversaire.

Celui-ci se releva et essaya de lui redonner un coup sur sa blessure, mais il l'attendait au tournant. Il lui envoya brusquement un coup dans le ventre et il vit le visage de son concurrent pâlir dangereusement. Il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Un autre coup bien placé fit son adversaire tombé à la renverse et il s'assura de poser une main menaçante sur son cou afin de l'empêcher de se relever. Son concurrent hocha la tête en signe de défaite et Harry se redressa péniblement. Le sang coulait abondamment de sa plaie et il eut une grimace. La seule bonne chose était que l'infirmier penserait qu'il s'agissait d'une blessure dut à son combat et il pourrait enfin être complètement guéri. Sirius était doué, mais il n'était pas un infirmier et encore moins un médicomage. Rogue lui lança un regard pénétrant, ses yeux se posant sur sa plaie saignante avant de le déclarer le vainqueur. Le regard d'Harry se dirigea jusqu'à Drago Malfoy qui le regardait, visiblement inquiet. La chaleur qui se répandit dans sa poitrine faillit le faire grimacer. Séduire le porteur était une bonne chose. Être séduit par lui était une très mauvaise idée par contre. Il posa sa main sur sa blessure et partit rejoindre les autres concurrents. Sirius et Ron le fixaient avec inquiétude et il leur fit un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant. Cela lui faisait mal, bien évidemment, mais il avait déjà vécu pire. De toute façon, il avait toujours su que cette compétition ne serait pas facile. Après que Rogue eut donné un nouveau coup de sifflet, le métis se dirigea vers lui. Harry ne put qu'admirer, de façon platonique, sa démarche gracieuse.

- Vous pouvez aller à l'infirmerie, Monsieur Potter. Déclara-t-il calmement. Vous perdez du sang.

- Oui, merci.

Le porteur hocha délicatement la tête avant de repartir. Harry ne manqua nullement le regard en coin que Sirius lui lançait. Il ne pouvait imaginer la relation que Sirius avait pu avoir avec une belle-mère qui avait son âge… Surtout que Severus Rogue était superbe. Ce qui n'avait pu qu'être une tentation… ou peut-être que la glace qui servait de sang à Sirius avait réussi à geler sa libido. Harry roula des yeux face à cette pensée avant de se diriger jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il eut à peine le temps de pénétrer dans la maison des Malfoy qu'il entendit son nom être crié. Son corps se figea en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Drago Malfoy. Il se tourna stoïquement, les lèvres pincées, lorsque le porteur s'arrêta devant lui. Son kimono de soie blanc était légèrement froissé puisqu'il avait couru et ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait arrêté de regarder la compétition afin de venir le voir? Les autres concurrents allaient commencer à parler. Merde… Ron et Sirius allaient venir lui parler.

- Harry, j'ai vu que tu saignais. Souffla le blond. Est-ce que ça va?

- Il ne s'agit que d'une égratignure, tu n'avais pas besoin de me courir après. Fit remarquer le brun.

Il l'appelait si publiquement par son prénom. Une part d'Harry avait envie de s'en réjouir alors que l'autre avait envie de se mettre à paniquer. Drago Malfoy était inquiet pour ce qui était une excellente chose, pas vrai? Mais cette inquiétude n'aurait pas dû avoir le moindre effet sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir quelque chose à faire voilà tout.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une égratignure. Protesta le porteur. Montre-moi.

- Je vais à l'infirmerie en ce moment, je pense qu'ils sont plus qualifiés que toi pour me guérir? Et puis, tu vas salir ton kimono.

Le blond roula des yeux avant de prendre d'autorité son bras. Harry frissonna involontairement quand leurs peaux se frôlèrent. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir de telles émotions. Le toucher de Drago Malfoy n'était pas censé lui faire autant d'effet. Il commençait à paniquer et il n'aimait pas du tout cela.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'une blessure venant d'un coup de pied. Fit remarquer Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu es un expert en cicatrice maintenant?

Le porteur lui lança un sourire amusé et Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine. Oh bordel… Oh bordel… Il devait gagner une compétition afin de remporter la main de Drago Malfoy pour être en mesure de tuer Tom Jedusor, leur empereur, il devait trouver des horcruxes dont il ne connaissait rien et il avait un nouvel ennemi qui faisait la moitié de sa taille et qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des sentiments pour le blond.

- Ce sera peut-être dur à croire… mais j'étais très maladroit lorsque j'étais petit. Je me blessais en permanence. Alors, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une blessure provenant d'un coup de pied. Que se passe-t-il donc avec vous, Monsieur Potter? Demanda-t-il sous le ton de l'amusement. Vous battriez-vous la nuit? 

- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Déclara rapidement Harry avant d'arracher son bras.

Le porteur lui lança un regard étrange avant de pencher la tête de côté. Il était si adorable de cette façon qu'Harry se sentait… Il ignorait comment il se sentait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas du tout une bonne idée.

- Est-ce que cela fait très mal?

- Oui. Je dois y aller.

- Mais, je sais que cela n'est pas arrivé à cause du coup de pied et je… Non, vas-y. Tu pourras répondre à mes questions une autre fois.

- Et si je n'ai aucune envie de répondre à tes questions?

Le blond ouvrit grand les yeux avant de reculer d'un pas, visiblement troublé par son agressivité. Harry dut se faire violence afin de retrouver son calme. Il était entrain de paniquer ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait être désagréable avec le porteur. Il ne pouvait pas se faire détester au point que celui-ci lui ferait perdre la compétition.

- Je suis désolé Malfoy. Déclara-t-il. Je suis de mauvaise humeur à cause de ma blessure et…

- Ah… c'est Malfoy maintenant… très bien.

Le porteur releva soudainement fermement la tête, une expression orageuse au visage.

- Très bien Potter. Ta blessure et toi pouvez aller vous faire foutre.

Le blond lui tourna alors le dos, le plantant là sans la moindre hésitation. Était-ce normal que le fait que le porteur, qui était censé être modèle de vertu et de bienséance, vienne de l'envoyer promener ne faisait que le rendre encore plus attirant à ses yeux? Bordel de merde… Il était vraiment encore plus fou qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

()()()()

Ron eut un sourire en coin après avoir battu son adversaire. Il était le dernier à avoir dû se battre… Même si Drago Malfoy n'avait rien vu, il était convaincu que Severus Rogue lui décrirait sa prestation. Il lança un vague regard en direction de Sirius qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder avant de partir. Ah… Il fallait une raison spéciale pour que son Altesse Sirius Black daigne lui accorder de l'attention. Peu importe. Il était heureux de pouvoir gagner dans quelque chose. Les codes secrets de Lucius Malfoy lui donnait mal à la tête… et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il savait qu'après qu'il ait craqué le code d'un paragraphe, il devrait recommencer pour le second. Est-ce que sa vie pouvait être encore plus merdique? Il savait qu'il devait retourner devant son cher ordinateur, mais pour l'instant la simple idée de voir son écran lui donnait de l'urticaire. Sans véritable but, il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine du Manoir Malfoy et eut un sourire en poussant la porte et en apercevant la vieille cuisinière. Cette fois-ci, elle était assise sur une chaise, lisant tranquillement un livre. À pas de souris, il se dirigea vers elle avant de se laisser choir lourdement sur une chaise. La vieille femme sursauta violemment avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais.

- Est-ce que tu veux me donner une crise cardiaque, garnement! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Ce ne sera qu'une piètre vengeance, puisque mon cœur vous appartient. Déclara dramatiquement Ron.

La vieille cuisinière eut un léger sourire tout en roulant des yeux. Elle avait une crinière de cheveux poivre et sel ainsi que de grands yeux noisettes. Ron posa vivement sa main sur son cœur tout en affichant un air larmoyant.

- Gente dame qui domine mon cœur… Commença-t-il d'une voix larmoyante.

- et ton estomac.

- Pourriez-vous me dire votre nom?

- Tu es vraiment un voyou, dis donc. Ricana la cuisinière. Mon nom est, si tu veux tout savoir, Bridget.

- N'y-a-t-il pas une chanson d'amour avec votre nom? Si non, permettez-moi de la composer.

- Oh Seigneur… Plus beau parleur que toi…

- Les beaux-parleurs sont souvent les hommes les plus malhonnêtes. Fit remarquer une voix désagréable derrière Ron.

Le roux eut une légère grimace avant de se tourner dans la direction de Blaise Zabini. Le mulâtre était appuyé sur la porte dans un kimono de soie bleu ciel. Il devait admettre que ce porteur était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux frisés lui arrivaient au milieu du dos et sa peau chocolat était parfaite. Malheureusement, sa bouche charnue ne cessait de grimacer et les paroles qui en sortaient étaient tout sauf bienveillantes…

- Ah regarder si ce n'est pas la méchante sorcière des mers. Chantonna Ron.

Le porteur lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, visiblement exaspéré par quelque chose.

- Que se passe-t-il donc Blaise? S'inquiéta Bridget.

Le mulâtre posa un regard équivoque sur sa personne et Ron haussa un sourcil.

- Je ne suis qu'un humble homme amoureux de notre cuisinière adorée. Tu peux tout dire devant moi.

- Il n'y a rien… Juste… L'amour et toutes ces bêtises.

- Tu seras marié en un temps record, Blaise! S'exclama la cuisinière. Tu es absolument superbe.

- La beauté ne suffit pas en amour. Répliqua sagement Ron. Notre cher Blaisounet d'amour est aussi charmant qu'un pitbull ayant la rage. Aucun homme sain d'esprit déciderait de l'épouser.

Les yeux vert pâle se posèrent haineusement sur lui et Ron afficha un sourire innocent. Il n'oublierait jamais que ce petit porteur l'avait frappé dans le ventre et lui avait laissé un foutu bleu.

- Je peux être charmant si je le veux. Protesta le mulâtre. Mais, je ne ferais pas cet effort sauf si tu es mon prince charmant.

- Ok… À quoi ressemble ce fameux "prince charmant"? Rétorqua Ron.

Le mulâtre lui lança un sourire carnassier avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il a minimalement 65 ans. Répondit Zabini.

La bouche de Ron faillit dégringoler, sous le choc, alors que le sourire du porteur redoublait.

- Il est riche, bien évidemment.

- 65 ans? S'étrangla le roux.

- Je l'aurais pris plus vieux, mais je veux tomber enceint.

- _**Plus vieux**_!?

- Oui. Comme ça, il mourra dans une dizaine d'année ce qui me donnera le temps de faire un ou deux bébés. Ensuite, je serai libre comme l'air.

- Tu veux un vieil homme… afin qu'il puisse mourir rapidement.

- Exactement.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague ou d'un plan machiavélique… Il se contenta donc de grimacer légèrement avant de se tourner vers Bridget. La cuisinière pouffait d'amusement avant de se relever.

- Allez ouste, je dois cuisiner. Homme transi d'amour, je paries que tu as un travail à faire.

- Oui, j'ai un travail à faire alors que Blaisounet doit aller chasser un mari.

- Ce qui est un emploi à temps plein. Approuva le mulâtre.

Ron roula des yeux avant de se relever et de partir vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier regard en direction de Zabini qui semblait bien décidé à rester dans la cuisine malgré ce que Bridget venait de dire. Les yeux du porteur se posèrent dans les siens et, pour une raison que Ron ne pouvait expliquer, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Ce fut Zabini qui poussa un reniflement et qui tourna vivement la tête. Ron se décida à sortit sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se dire que la combinaison des yeux si clairs de Zabini sur sa peau chocolat était assez dévastateur.

À suivre…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**La loi est sacrée**

**Chapitre 10**

_**Extrait de loi concernant les porteurs:**_

_Afin d'assurer que les porteurs ne puissent pas exercer de magie, dès leur 2ème anniversaires, ceux-ci seront obligés de venir au Ministère afin qu'un Médicomage pose sur leur peau un tatouage empêchant toute forme de magie de sortir de leur corps. Si ce tatouage se trouverait à ne pas fonctionner. Le porteur sera immédiatement exécuté sans procès. _

_()()()_

_Sirius observait, sans véritablement la voir, la jeune fille qui triturait ses longs cheveux blonds et qui essayait de lui avouer son amour. Au bout d'un moment, et après un énième rougissement le réussit à le regarder droit dans les yeux. _

_- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle. Je t'aime depuis le moment où je t'ai vu. Je sais que tu ne m'as jamais remarqué, mais… s'il y a la moindre chance… _

_- Désolé, mais non. _

_Les yeux de la blonde se remplirent de larmes avant qu'elle n'hoche piteusement la tête et qu'elle parte presque en courant. Sirius aurait souhaité ressentir quelque chose, mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Et puis, à quoi bon? Ce n'étai pas comme si elle l'aimait réellement. Que connaissait-elle de lui hormis son visage? Que voyait-elle hormis ses yeux bleus et ses traits réguliers? Que voyait-elle donc de si extraordinaires pour se croire amoureuse de lui? Il n'y avait rien à voir de toute façon. Il était à peine expressif et ne faisait pas le moindre effort pour l'être davantage. Combien de temps l'attrait du "prince de glace" pouvait bien durer? Il se dirigea jusqu'à la sortie de l'école et pénétra dans sa limousine sans rien dire. Les confessions qu'il recevait tous les jours le rendaient automatiquement de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aurait su dire pour quelles raisons. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elles ne cessaient de lui rappeler son incompétence à agir comme un simple être humain. _

_Comme sa mère ne cessait de lui répéter, il y avait quelque chose de malsain en eux. Quelque chose de froid et de glacial qui les empêchait d'être complètement humains. Contrairement à Regulus et à Aliénor. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envie leur habileté à ressentir autant qu'ils ressentaient sans même essayer. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, il sortit calmement de celle-ci et fut aussitôt attaqué par son frère et sa sœur. Aliénor lui sauta dans les bras et il tapota stoïquement le dos. Il ignorait pourquoi celle-ci s'obstinait à le toucher de la sorte alors qu'il était presque incapable de répondre à ses gestes. Regulus lui lança un sourire pétillant de joie avant de se mettre à parler, à toute vitesse, de sa journée. Sirius se contenta d'écouter sans véritablement ouvrir la bouche tout en les entrainant jusqu'à l'un des salons. Son cœur s'arrêta dans sa poitrine alors que son visage restait parfaitement impassible. _

_Severus Rogue releva brusquement la tête dans leur direction et un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres en les voyant. Regulus ne prit même plus la peine de finir son histoire avant de s'élancer dans les bras de leur futur belle-mère. Le sourire de Severus s'agrandit et Sirius dut se faire violence pour ne pas frissonner. Non, il avait tord auparavant… Maintenant, il ressentait. Il ressentait contre sa volonté. Était-ce parce qu'il savait pertinemment que Severus Rogue ne pourrait jamais être à lui? Était-ce pour cela que ses sentiments ne cessaient d'augmenter et d'augmenter jusqu'au jour où il ne pourrait plus respirer? Aliénor l'entraina jusqu'au canapé où Severus était assis et l'obligea à se laisser choir dessus avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux. Le corps de Sirius se tendit en sentant que sa future belle-mère était aussi proche de lui. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux… l'odeur de sa peau… S'il tendait les doigts, il pourrait caresser son kimono de soie bleue et effleurer la peau de porcelaine. _

_Ses sens semblaient sur le point de bondir et il ne pouvait que se concentrer, avec l'énergie du désespoir, sur sa petite sœur qui parlait d'un chien se nommant "Tibot". Sirius hochait la tête lorsqu'il le fallait et salua, du bout des lèvres, Severus. Soudainement, le métis se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à se coller contre son côté droit. Aliénor lui lança un regard interloqué en sentant la tension dans son corps, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il n'avait qu'à tourner la tête pour être envouté par la proximité de son corps… Il réalisa alors que Severus ne s'était pas rapproché par envie, mais bien parce que son petit frère l'avait poussé afin de pouvoir s'asseoir. Sirius poussa un long soupir avant de se lever et de déposer Aliénor à sa place. Severus leva son regard mauve dans sa direction et il sentit son cœur se crisper dans sa poitrine. Comment pouvait-il ordonner à cet organe de fonctionner adéquatement en présence du seul homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir? _

_- Je dois aller faire mes devoirs. Expliqua-t-il calmement avant de sortir de la pièce. _

_Il était à deux doigts de se mettre à courir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un dire son nom. Il n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. D'ailleurs, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à se tourner. Il aurait préféré pouvoir éviter Severus Rogue comme la peste. Cela n'aiderait en rien sa situation, malheureusement, et rendrait les choses très gênantes dans les dîners familiaux. Il se tourna en direction du métis qui le fixait avec une étrange expression. _

_- Tu ne devrais pas partir uniquement parce que tu ne m'apprécies pas. Fit remarquer le porteur, l'air lointain. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle. _

_- Pourquoi dis-tu que je ne t'apprécies pas? _

_Sirius crispa les mains de chaque côté de son corps en voyant l'expression vide du métis. Comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille? Il essayait pourtant… Il essayait de montrer de l'affection. Ce n'était pas suffisant, bien sur. Faire un sourire n'était pas suffisant. Dire des paroles gentilles n'était pas suffisant. Comme sa mère le disait si bien, les gens comme eux étaient peut-être beaux à l'extérieur, mais, au bout d'un moment, ils ne seraient jamais assez… Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Severus de ne voir que son image d'homme glacé, ce qu'il était d'ailleurs hormis en sa présence… En sa présence, il devenait un homme éperdu… perdu… pathétique… Un homme qui désirait le fiancé de son père. _

_- Tu es important à mes yeux. S'obligea à dire Sirius, malgré son malaise. _

_Il fit un pas en direction de Severus avant de s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente comme s'il était un intrus parce qu'il était loin d'être cela. _

_- Ta présence a tout changé autour de moi. _

_Les yeux mauves s'écarquillaient davantage et il pouvait voir le début d'un rougissement sur les joues d'albâtre. Il devait continuer, tristement. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il était loin de ne pas être apprécié, que lorsqu'il disait qu'il faisait partie de sa famille, il le pensait. Même si le rôle qu'il avait dans la dite famille n'était pas celui qu'il aurait désiré qu'il ait. _

_- Comment aurais-je pu tout changer? Protesta lentement le porteur. En hochant docilement la tête et en me brossant les cheveux?_

_Le ton était presque acerbe, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Sirius. Cela ne faisait que lui prouver à quel point Severus était "vrai". Contrairement à lui qui semblait obligé de fabriquer des expressions afin que les gens ne le prennent pas pour un fou. Il osa faire un nouveau pas en direction de Severus et se décida à poser une main sur son menton afin de l'obliger à le regarder. Seigneur, comme il avait envie de caresser cette peau… de laisser ses doigts s'attarder longuement sur chaque grain de beauté… Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. _

_- Tu es le feu. Poursuivit Sirius. Et le feu est le commencement de la vie. Comment ferais-je pour ne pas t'apprécier? _

_À sa grande surprise, Severus entoura de ses mains son poignet et il sentit son cœur bondir à l'intérieur de lui. Trop de contacts intimes… Il retira lentement sa main de celles du porteur et fit une profonde révérence. _

_- Mère. Assena-t-il formellement. _

_Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce mot rentre dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas le désirer. Il ne pouvait pas le vouloir. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce qu'il ressentait pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, qu'il s'agissait d'un acte de trahison. Cet amour était une trahison. Envers Severus. Envers son père. Envers ses principes. Envers lui-même. _

_- Alors reviens à l'intérieur. Ordonna sèchement le métis avant d'ouvrir la porte et de pénétrer dans la pièce. _

_De toute évidence, il était celui qui n'était pas apprécié. _

()()()()

Ron se craqua les doigts tout en fixant, avec une étrange haine, l'écran de son ordinateur. Foutu Lucius Malfoy… Foutu Horcruxes… Foutu tyran qui devait être tué le plus vite possible. Ses dents se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était proche de craquer ce fichu code. Il lui suffisait d'une simple poussée… Malheureusement, il avait besoin d'une pause avant de balancer son ordinateur par la fenêtre. Il jeta un regard vers la dite fenêtre et se dirigea vers celle-ci. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le petit bois qui entourait le manoir Malfoy ainsi que les magnifiques jardins et il roula des yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé mettre les pieds dans une telle bâtisse lorsqu'il avait 10 ans. En fait, il n'aurait jamais imaginé beaucoup de choses lorsqu'il avait 10 ans. Comme le fait qu'il serait dans une organisation secrète ayant pour but la fin de Tom Jedusor. Ou qu'il serait encore plus riche que les familles les plus anciennes grâce à la force de ses doigts. Littéralement. Être sur un ordinateur pouvait être fatiguant pour ses chers doigts.

Il eut un léger ricanement tout en continuant à observer l'extérieur. Il savait comment il était arrivé à cet endroit. Il savait que personne ne lui avait fait de cadeaux et qu'il avait dû tout faire tout seul. Il avait donné de la richesse à sa famille, mais cela n'était pas suffisant… Vivre dans la peur n'était pas une option pour lui. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il se trouvait ici? Une silhouette habillée en noire attira soudainement son attention et il fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien revenir à cette heure? Il jeta un rapide sort à ses yeux afin de voir plus clairement et haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue. Mais qu'est-ce que… Ah, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire exactement? Le porteur avait peut-être envie d'air. Une autre silhouette se dirigea en direction de Severus et, cette fois-ci, Ron sursauta en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy.

Le patriarche et le porteur se parlèrent parlant quelques minutes avant que Lucius Malfoy ne lèvre violemment la main et l'abatte sans ménagement sur la joue du métis. Ron sursauta si violemment qu'il faillit tomber. Severus Rogue ne sembla nullement réagir à la douleur, se contentant de poser une main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. Lucius Malfoy le prit alors par le coude et l'entraina rageusement à l'intérieur du manoir. Oh bordel… Ron n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais il savait qu'il allait devoir en parler à ses collègues… Est-ce que Sirius réagirait à l'idée que sa belle-mère semblait servir de punching-bag au patriarche de la famille Malfoy? Et qu'est-ce que cela voulait exactement dire? Lucius Malfoy adorait son fils, visiblement, sinon il n'aurait pas organisé une compétition pour s'assurer de lui trouver un mari digne de lui… Cela semblait indiquer qu'il avait un certain respect pour les porteurs… Mais, il venait de frapper Severus Rogue avec tant de violence… Bordel… cette situation promettait d'être compliquée.

À suivre…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, vous devez avoir remarqué que j'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et la raison de cela est simple… l'école a recommencé (éclate brusquement en sanglots). Et qui dit «école» dit que je n'ai plus de vie. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire aussi régulièrement que possible, mais je ne fais aucune promesse… Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par mois, mais… ce sera difficile. En tout cas, afin de m'aider dans tout cela, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews pendant la période scolaire. Je remercie ceux qui prendront le temps de m'envoyer un message d'encouragement! Je vous aime tous!

**Chapitre 11**

Harry n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire ce que Ron venait de lui dire. Pourtant, en fixant les yeux bleus de son meilleur ami, il savait que celui-ci disait la vérité. Le roux avait véritablement vu Lucius Malfoy frapper Severus Rogue. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine à cause de la rage qu'il ressentait. Il savait la condition des porteurs… Il savait que, selon les lois de Tom Jedusor, ils n'avaient aucun droit… Mais, il n'aurait jamais pensé que le parent d'un porteur oserait agir de cette façon.

- Est-ce qu'on le dit à Sirius? Demanda lentement Ron.

Le brun serra les dents avant de secouer catégoriquement la tête. Bien qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à imaginer Sirius en colère, il savait que celui-ci considérait Severus Rogue comme étant un membre de sa famille. Et Sirius, malgré son apparente froideur, adorait sa famille. C'était pour celle-ci qu'il avait décidé de prendre les armes contre le règne de Tom Jedusor. Il ne pouvait que réagir extrêmement violemment en apprenant comment Lucius Malfoy traitait le tuteur de son fils. Et, après… qu'est-ce que cela changerait? Lucius Malfoy était tout de même l'employeur de Severus Rogue et, autant qu'il se détestait de penser une chose pareille, Sirius allait être disqualifié de la compétition s'il osait s'attaquer au patriarche de la famille Malfoy. Et s'il était disqualifié… cela donnerait une chance de moins à l'Ordre du Phénix d'anéantir Tom Jedusor une bonne fois pour toute. Si Harry avait pensé qu'il y aurait une chance de sauver le métis de Lucius Malfoy, il aurait laissé Sirius faire ce qu'il allait probablement faire, mais cela ne servait à rien. Severus Rogue avait été marié pendant 6 ans et il n'était pas tombé enceint. Premièrement, il n'était plus vierge, ce qui était déjà un signe que sa valeur avait baissé. Deuxièmement, en ne tombant pas enceint, cela donnait l'impression qu'il était infertile. À quoi cela servait-il de payer aussi cher afin d'avoir un porteur si celui-ci était incapable d'avoir des enfants? Le métis devait le savoir et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il travaillait pour les Malfoy. Si Sirius perdait son sang froid et allait refaire le portrait de Lucius Malfoy, cela n'emmènerait que des ennuis… pour tout le monde. Le visage de Ron semblait figé en une grimace explicite et Harry ne pouvait que l'imiter. Ne pas dire cela à Sirius semblait presque une trahison… Oh bordel, bien évidemment qu'il était entrain de trahi Sirius. Si quelqu'un lui avait caché une telle information, il serait devenu enragé. Mais, il devait protéger leur mission. Coûte que coûte. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était quelqu'un d'honorable et de juste. Il était entrain d'agir comme un foutu hypocrite, mais… ils étaient en guerre. Sirius devait rester concentré non?

- Peut-être qu'il restera calme même si on lui dit tout. Souffla Ron.

- Il a décidé de trahir son roi pour sa famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il restera froid et glacial si on lui dit que sa "mère" se fait battre par Lucius Malfoy.

Le visage de Ron se renfrogna, mais Harry resta sur sa décision. Ils ne pouvaient rien dire à Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser compromettre la mission à cause de ses sentiments personnels. Il réalisait clairement l'ironie de ce qu'il venait de dire, puisqu'il n'avait pas hésité à développer des sentiments pour Drago Malfoy. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux juste en pensant au porteur. Leur dernière interaction s'était terminée de façon… tendue s'il pouvait se permettre cet euphémisme. Bien évidemment, juste pour que sa vie soit encore plus merdique, il devait passer exactement trente minutes avec le porteur à débiter des âneries. Il pouvait parier toute sa fortune que le blond se contenterait de lui répondre par monosyllabe tout en lui lançant des regards glacés. Sa journée ne pouvait-elle pas être encore plus misérable?

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il le bat régulièrement? Demanda soudainement son meilleur ami.

- Je n'en sais rien Ron… Je n'en sais vraiment rien.

Une part de lui espérait que Lucius Malfoy avait appris une mauvaise nouvelle et que, sous une colère extrême, il avait décidé que de frapper Rogue était acceptable. Parce que si cela n'était pas le cas… cela voulait dire que le métis était régulièrement frappé pour aucune raison, et Harry n'était pas sur de pouvoir vivre avec cette possibilité. Surtout qu'il allait délibérément le laisser dans cette situation. Il était vraiment un enfoiré de première, pas vrai? Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge qui lui indiqua clairement que son rendez-vous de trente minutes avec Drago Malfoy était dans moins de 10 minutes. Il se tourna en direction de Ron et lui montra l'heure. Le roux se contenta d'hocher la tête et Harry sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea jusqu'au salon où Malfoy l'attendait et faillit avaler sa langue en tombant nez à nez avec Rogue. Le porteur se trouvait, comme à son habitude, devant la porte, un air paisible sur son superbe visage. Ses yeux bridés se posèrent calmement sur sa personne et Harry déglutit avec peine en remarquant qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre marque sur sa peau de porcelaine. Quelqu'un l'avait soigné… Encore plus choquant était le fait que le métis ne semblait nullement secoué par ce qu'il avait vécu la veille. Peut-être était-il extrêmement doué et était capable de garder un visage impassible, malgré son choc. Ou bien il était tellement habitué à cela qu'il ne réagissait plus du tout… Cette possibilité lui faisait froid dans le dos.

- Bonjour Monsieur Rogue. Salua lentement Harry.

Le porteur lui fit un sourire discret avant de faire une élégante révérence.

- Monsieur Potter. J'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

- Oui, merci.

- Et j'espère que vous êtes prêt pour cette conversation… entre vous et moi, Drago semble d'une humeur assez particulière aujourd'hui.

Le regard mauve le dévisagea intensément et Harry hocha la tête. Le métis ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par ce qu'il avait vécu… Bordel… cela ne pouvait qu'être un mauvais signe… un très mauvais signe… s'il n'était pas habitué à ce traitement, il aurait été ébranlé profondément par la nuit dernière. Ou peut-être pensait-il qu'il méritait ce traitement, ce qui était ridicule. Peu importe ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Lucius Malfoy, celui-ci n'avait pas le droit de le frapper. La violence n'était pas la foutue solution. Et lui laissait cette violence continuer uniquement pour ne pas perdre un camarade d'armes. Cette guerre silencieuse le transformait en glace ou quoi? Un prétendant de Malfoy sortit précipitamment du salon et lui lança un regard presque hanté. Harry faillit reculer d'un pas avant de lancer un regard suspicieux en direction de la porte du salon. Rogue poussa un long soupir avant de marmonner quelque chose en japonais.

- Bonne chance Monsieur Potter. Déclara-t-il aimablement et Harry se résigna à pénétrer dans le salon.

Drago Malfoy se trouvait devant la fenêtre, le regard lointain. Merde… comme il était beau… Chaque contour de son corps semblait avoir été créé pour le rendre fou… que ce soit ses longues jambes, ses cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses traits délicats, sa bouche sensuelle… tout avait été mis en place pour le faire tomber… le faire oublier sa mission… ses idéaux… Il s'approcha du blond et s'appuya contre l'un des rebords de la fenêtre, fixant calmement le superbe visage. Malfoy ne daigna pas lui lancer un seul regard.

- Monsieur Potter. Se contenta-t-il de dire glacialement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être en bon termes avec le blond pour gagner sa main. En fait, que le blond le traite froidement devait l'arranger. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait par ses sentiments grandissant pour le porteur. Pourtant…

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je suis un enfoiré de première.

Une brève expression d'irritation traversa les traits de Malfoy, mais il continua à fixer la fenêtre, tout en ne disant absolument rien. Bordel… À quoi jouait-il? Être en bons termes avec le porteur n'aidait pas du tout sa mission, en fait cela ne faisait que la rendre encore plus compliquée. Et pourtant… il ne pouvait que se laisser aller comme un imbécile.

- J'ai été impoli et insolent. Pardonne-moi.

- Pourquoi devrais-je faire l'effort de vous pardonner alors que je ne comprends même pas votre comportement? Rétorqua sèchement le blond.

- Je…

Il n'était pas vraiment évident d'expliquer ses raisons à Malfoy. Surtout que le blond refusait de le regarder et que son expression devenait de plus en plus irrité. Il était convaincu que s'il ne donnait pas une explication satisfaisante au blond dans les trente prochaines secondes, probablement que celui-ci le détesterait jusqu'à la fin. N'était-ce pas extraordinaire? Harry crispa les poings avant d'ouvrir la bouche, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire comme explication.

- Je suis terrifié voilà tout. Déclara-t-il à sa grande surprise.

Sa réponse sembla surprendre le blond qui tourna lentement les yeux dans sa direction. L'effet de ses yeux gris sur lui le fit déglutir avec peine. Il n'avait jamais été aussi attiré par qui que ce soit de toute sa vie. Une attirance douloureuse et poignante qui lui asséchait la bouche et qui rendait ses mains moites… qui faisait trépigner son cœur et qui le rendait barjot.

- Je suis terrifié parce que… je n'étais pas censé me sentir ainsi en votre… en **ta** présence.

Malfoy continuait à le regard impassiblement, mais son visage sembla se détendre légèrement, obligeant Harry à continuer à dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement… Leur relation était basée sur le mensonge, mais au moins il pouvait essayer de dire quelques fois la vérité…

- Je ne sais pas si je vais gagner cette compétition. Déclara-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce que le futur me réserve… Comment puis-je prendre le risque de ressentir ce que je ressens quand notre union n'est même pas certaine?

Mieux valait qu'il dise de telles inepties plutôt que de lui avouer qu'il avait une mission et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments trop forts pour une personne qu'il était censé voir comme une arme.

- Alors, vous avez été aussi impoli parce que vous êtes un lâche. Résuma flegmatiquement Malfoy.

Cette conclusion fit grimacer Harry de plus belle et il haussa férocement les épaules. Mieux valait que le blond le voit comme un lâche que comme un traître. Ce qu'il était… Un traître à son pays… Un traître à son souverain… Mais, il devait se battre. Comment ne pouvait-il pas se battre contre a tyrannie de Tom Jedusor qui durait depuis deux siècles?

- Ouch. Répliqua avec une certaine irritation Harry.

- C'est ce que vous êtes entrain de me dire non? Que vous ne voulez pas être proche de moi parce que vous avez peur que votre petit cœur ne se brise. N'est-ce pas la définition même de la lâcheté?

- Je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais. Rétorqua le brun, retournant au vouvoiement. Les conclusions auxquelles vous arrivez ne regardent que vous.

- Très bien alors… Laissez-moi donc vous dire à quelle conclusion j'en suis arrivé.

Le blond posa fermement sa main sur son bras… là où c'était trouvé la blessure que le médicomage avait soigné sans trop posé de questions à son grand soulagement.

- Vous êtes un menteur. Déclara calmement le blond. Votre blessure ne vient pas d'un coup de pied et vous n'êtes pas un lâche. Vous refusez d'être plus proche de moi parce que vous ne vous attendiez ni à m'apprécier ni à me désirez.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine, mais il s'obligea à rester calme.

- Il est évident que, selon vous, un rapprochement entre nous est hors de question. Je ne peux que me demander "pourquoi". Vous êtes venu pour m'épouser et vous semblez vouloir gagner. Pourtant, ce n'est pas pour m'avoir et ce n'est pas pour la fortune de mon père… Peut-être est-ce pour son influence. Énormément de personnes seraient prêts à n'importe quoi pour être dans les bonnes grâces de notre souverain.

Le visage d'Harry se crispa alors qu'il reculait d'un pas sous le regard trop clair… trop perçant… Alors, Drago Malfoy était non seulement magnifique, mais aussi extraordinairement intelligent? Comment résister à un tel homme? Bordel…

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour l'influence de mon père et cela veut dire que vous êtes ici pour une raison bien précise… Et cela pique ma curiosité.

La main du blond se faufila alors jusqu'à sa poitrine pour atterrir sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Harry était convaincu qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre à haleter. Une part de lui était si nerveuse qu'il était sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque… et une autre part de lui mourrait d'envie de renverser Drago Malfoy sur le tapis et de faire chanter son corps en-dessous du sien. Le désir qui s'enroulait fermement dans son bas-ventre le fit presque vibrer.

- Vous êtes un mystère, Monsieur Potter… et je m'ennuie. Je vais donc vous utiliser afin de m'enfuir de cet ennui… comme vous m'utilisez pour vos raisons si mystérieuses.

Un sourire glacial se forma sur les lèvres fines du blond avant que celui-ci ne le pousse avec plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

- Vous pouvez partir à présent, cela fait trente minutes.

À suivre…


End file.
